Faithfulness : The Last Hun
by Asterella Roxanne
Summary: Berhasilkah Uchiha Sasuke menyelamatkan sang istri, Uchiha Sakura, dari tangan seorang pria amoral dan sadis, Senju Tobirama? Lantas, apa yang sebenarnya diinginkan Tobirama dengan mengungkit kembali anak perempuan Yamanaka Ino yang ia ambil 20 tahun lalu dan menyangkutpautkannya dengan Sasuke? Hantu masa lalu yang menebar teror, dan kali ini, menjadi ajang perburuan terakhir./AU
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**This Story is Mine, Asterella Roxanne.**

Warning : Rated M for any reason. | Bahasan yang berat. |Little bit gore. | OOC. OC (coming soon). |Typo's maybe. | Dan segala kekurangan lainnya.

.

.

Enjoy!

.

Shimura Sai terlihat sibuk membuka satu persatu _email _yang dikirim oleh rekan-rekan kerjanya. Kedua netra hitam tajam itu terus bergerak, membaca sejumlah deret kalimat yang kemudian disaring oleh otak berkapasitas tinggi miliknya, mencari informasi yang benar-benar relevan dan menyingkirkan informasi yang tidak penting. Kedua tangannya seketika terhenti kala ia menangkap suatu bait kalimat yang membuatnya benar-benar terkejut.

Dengan tergesa, ia mendorong kursi yang di dudukinya mundur ke belakang dan bergegas mengambil gagang telepon tak jauh dari mejanya. Ditekannya angka-angka yang telah ia hapal di luar kepala, menunggu hingga nada sambung terdengar yang kemudian diikuti dengan sahutan suara bariton di seberang telepon.

"Halo, ini Nara Shikamaru."

"Shikamaru! Ini aku, Sai. Aku baru saja mendapatkan informasi yang cukup mengejutkan dari bagian penyelidik, tepatnya dikirim oleh Hyuuga Neji. Kau tahu, orang yang di bunuh oleh Mr. Inuzuka bukanlah Hozuki Suigetsu. Menurut autopsi singkat dan tes DNA, yang di bunuh Mr. Inuzuka adalah …," Sai menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah sebelum melanjutkan. "Hoshigaki Kisame. Kau tahu dia, kan?"

"Tentu saja. Seorang buronan yang paling dicari oleh kepolisian pusat. Lanjutkan laporanmu," ujar Shikamaru dengan nada tenang. Walau begitu, pria berkuncir satu itu merasakan ketegangan luar biasa dalam dirinya. Menantikan kabar terburuk yang akan disampaikan oleh rekannya di seberang telepon.

"Suatu kebanggaan bagi kepolisian pusat, karena Uchiha Agency telah membantu mereka meringkus buronan keji itu. Tapi, itu tidak penting. Hozuki Suigetsu … ia, ia diperkirakan sedang berkeliaran di Yokohama saat ini."

"Apa?!" Shikamaru terkejut, kedua matanya melotot. Raut wajah yang biasanya datar itu berubah cemas dan sebisa mungkin mengendalikan emosi yang bergejolak dalam dirinya. "Apakah informasi itu sudah akurat?"

"Yang mengirimkan informasi ini adalah Rei Gaara. Kau bisa mengukur sendiri bagaimana keakuratan informasi yang disampaikan oleh bungsu Rei, kan?"

Genggaman pada gagang telepon yang dipegang Shikamaru mengerat, menahan diri untuk tidak melempar dengan brutal alat komunikasi itu. "Uchiha Sakura ada di Yokohama, dan Temari pun sekarang dalam perjalanan menuju kesana. Apa Sasuke tahu ini?"

"Mr. Uchiha Sasuke belum mengetahui masalah ini."

"Bagus. Untuk saat ini, jangan bertindak bodoh dengan memberitahukan sekecil apapun informasi pada Uchiha Sasuke. Dan sekarang, bawalah anak buahmu segera pergi menuju vila, tempat dimana Uchiha Sakura berada. Pastikan keadaan di sana baik-baik saja, jika ada informasi terbaru segera hubungi aku."

"Baik."

…

Rei Temari memarkirkan Cadillac Escalade hitam miliknya dengan mulus, membuka pintu di sampingnya dan bergegas keluar, menapaki jalan berbatu yang mengarah langsung ke beranda sebuah vila megah yang berdiri kokoh di atas salah satu bukit di Yokohama.

Wajahnya memancarkan raut bahagia namun juga merasakan percikan rasa khawatir dalam benaknya kala jemari lentik itu memutar knop pintu berbahan kayu jati di depannya. Keadaan sekitar memang seharusnya sepi, karena yang tinggal di dalam vila ini hanya Sakura, sahabatnya, dan seorang pengawal. Tapi keadaan ini terlampau sepi. Keheningan yang menyelimuti membuat Temari tanpa sadar menggigil. Tidak ingin menunda waktu lebih lama, wanita bersurai pirang itu melangkahkan kakinya menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua.

Temari tahu apa alasan yang menjadikan sahabatnya memilih untuk meninggalkan kediaman mereka di Uchiha's Residence yang keamanannya sangat terjaga. Ini semua sepenuhnya salah Uchiha Sasuke yang tidak ingin jujur kepada Sakura, membuat wanita itu merasa terkhianati dan hancur. Namun, meninggalkan Uchiha's Residence pun bukan pilihan yang tepat. Meskipun tahu akan bahaya yang menantinya, Sakura sama sekali tidak mengacuhkan hal itu dan tetap berpegang teguh pada keputusannya untuk menyendiri di vila, yang merupakan hadiah pertunangannya dengan Sasuke tiga tahun yang lalu, sambil menyortir perasaannya dan memutuskan apa yang harus ia lakukan terhadap pernikahannya yang hancur.

Kalau Temari punya hak, ia dengan senang hati akan menghajar pria Uchiha yang menjadi suami sahabatnya itu. Meskipun Shikamaru berulang kali mengatakan padanya bahwa masalah yang terjadi antara Sasuke dan Sakura bukanlah sepenuhnya salah Sasuke, namun seakan menutup mata dan telinganya, Temari tetap menyalahkan kepergian Sakura adalah mutlak salah Sasuke.

"Sakura! dimana kau?"

Temari berseru memanggil nama sahabatnya saat ia tidak menemukan wanita berambut merah muda di seluruh kamar yang terdapat di lantai dua tersebut. Menuruni tangga, Temari segera berlari ke ruang tengah yang memiliki banyak perabotan antik. Saking tergesanya wanita itu, ia tidak menyadari, dalam jarak satu meter di depannya, ada sebuah guci besar yang terletak menghimpit jalan untuk masuk ke ruang santai. Tabrakan pun terjadi, kaki Temari yang tersandung guci seberat dua kilogram yang bermaterialkan kramik dan kaca itu berdenyut membuat tubuhnya limbung dan menghantam lantai bersamaan dengan pecahnya guci tersebut.

Temari mengerang kesakitan kala pecahan guci tak sengaja menusuk kulit kakinya. Meringis menahan sakit, ia tetap mencoba untuk berdiri. Sebelum ia melanjutkan pencarian, terlebih dahulu wanita itu melepaskan pecahan kaca yang menusuk kaki kirinya. Berjalan tertatih masuk ke ruang santai , Temari berseru lebih keras memanggil nama Sakura.

"Sakuraaa!"

Masih tidak ada sahutan, Temari menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan kiri, menganalisa ruangan tersebut apakah ada keanehan. Dan, ia menemukannya. Pintu kaca di ruang santai yang menghubungkan ke kolam renang terbuka, terbuka lebar. Seakan seseorang yang terakhir kali memasukinya tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk menutupnya kembali.

Dengan dahi berkerut dan disertai lontaran doa dalam hatinya, Temari berjalan perlahan ke pintu kaca itu. Tidak ada orang. Tapi ada keanehan. Air kolam yang biasanya berwarna biru laut keseluruhan, kini berubah warna menjadi kemerahan, meskipun yang berubah hanya di sudut kolam dan tidak terlalu jelas dari tempat Temari berdiri. Memutuskan untuk mendekat, Temari berjalan tertatih dengan tangan kanan yang meremas blus biru bagian dada yang dikenakannya, mencoba meredam detakan jantung miliknya yang seketika bekerja sepuluh kali lebih cepat dari biasanya.

_Kumohon. Itu bukan Sakura. Itu bukan Sakura. Darah itu bukan Sakura._

Temari jatuh terduduk di pinggir kolam saat kedua matanya menangkap potongan tangan manusia, mengambang di air kolam dan diselimuti cairan berwarna merah kental yang sontak membuat Temari merasa mual. Refleks, tangan kanannya menutup mulut, menahan agar isi perutnya yang beberapa jam lalu baru ia isi keluar begitu saja. Kedua matanya melotot ngeri, ditambah dengan tubuhnya yang mulai bergetar.

Temari beringsut menjauhi kolam, tangan yang bebas ia gunakan untuk mengobrak-abrik isi tasnya, mengambil sebuah benda _flat _persegi panjang berwarna hitam. Dengan tangan bergetar, Rei Temari mencoba menghubungi seseorang yang nomor ponselnya telah ia hapal di luar kepala.

"Halo, Temari. Kebetulan sekali―"

"Shika!" potong Temari dengan nada tinggi yang bergetar. "Sa-Sakura tidak ada dimanapun. Apa yang terjadi?!" Napas Temari memburu, rasa takut mulai menyergapnya.

"_Blondie,_ kumohon tenangkanlah dirimu dulu. Baru jelaskan apa yang terjadi."

"Seseorang menculik Sakura! Ya tuhan, dan kau harus tahu jika ada potongan tangan manusia di kolam renang vila ini!" teriak Temari putus asa. Tidak bisa menahan rasa takut dan cemasnya akan bahaya yang mungkin menimpa sahabat merah mudanya saat ini.

"A-Apa?!" Shikamaru tercekat, datang lagi kabar buruk yang seakan menghantui mereka. "Shimura Sai dan beberapa anak buahnya sebentar lagi akan tiba di sana. Jika kau tidak sanggup mengemudi sendirian, suruh salah satu diantara mereka untuk mengantarmu ke Uchiha's Residence."

Tidak ada tanggapan dari Temari. Wanita itu berusaha menghapus air mata yang jatuh mengalir di pipinya dan menghentikan pendarahan yang terjadi pada kaki kirinya, luka yang baru ia sadari sudah mengeluarkan banyak darah.

"Serahkan semuanya padaku, dan berjanjilah untuk kembali dengan selamat dari sana."

…

Namikaze Naruto menyadari jika sedari tadi wanita berambut gelap yang duduk di ujung ruangan itu selalu mencuri pandang ke arahnya. Dapat ia rasakan tatapan khawatir dan cemas seakan menusuk punggungnya.

"Saya minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya karena hasilnya tidak sesuai keinginan Anda," ujar Inuzuka Kiba di seberang telepon. "Ia berhasil mengelabuiku dan bertukar posisi dengan Hoshigaki Kisame. _Ia _benar-benar penjahat cerdik nan licik."

"Tidak apa-apa. Yang penting kita sudah tahu kebenaran akan mayat yang kau bunuh. Lagi pula,usaha yang kau lakukan tidak kesemuanya sia-sia karena Hoshigaki Kisame juga merupakan salah satu pion yang _sangat _berpotensi menjadi penjahat internasional."

"Ya, aku tahu. Tapi, Hozuki Suigetsu lebih berbahaya dari singa terbuas manapun. Yang kutakutkan, setelah lepas dari pembunuhan yang telah aku rencanakan, ia akan semakin gencar membunuh orang-orang yang bersangkutan dengan Uchiha Agency."

Naruto mengembuskan napasnya keras, merasa lucu. "Dia sudah menjadi ancaman _kami _sejak dulu, Mr. Inuzuka Kiba. Baiklah, aku akan menyampaikan informasi ini kepada Sasuke. Terima kasih sudah bekerja dengan sangat baik."

Sambungan telepon itu pun terputus. Pria berambut pirang terang itu menyimpan kembali telepon genggamnya di balik rompi berwarna hijau miliknya. Kemudian memutar kursi beroda yang ia duduki, mengarah langsung ke wanita berambut gelap di ujung ruangan.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Bahkan tanpa menoleh pun, aku bisa merasakan tatapanmu menusuk punggungku, Hinata," ucapnya pelan.

Baru saja akan membuka mulutnya hendak membalas ucapan pria itu, Hinata terpaksa harus bungkam kembali kala bel di pintu utama berdering nyaring. Naruto menoleh ke arah pintu keluar di ruang kerjanya itu seraya menyernyitkan dahi. Menerka-nerka siapa yang membunyikan bel tersebut.

Uchiha's Residence, untuk memasuki kawasan ini tentu tidak semua orang bisa. Hanya orang-orang yang merupakan pegawai di Uchiha Agency dan juga orang-orang penting yang memiliki identitas resmi-lah yang bisa dengan leluasa masuk ataupun keluar dari daerah Uchiha's Residence. Dapat dipastikan orang yang berkunjung ini pasti sudah melewati inspeksi dan diizinkan untuk masuk.

Dilihat dari gelagat Hinata yang akan beranjak dari duduknya, Naruto segera menghentikan wanita itu dengan lebih dulu bangkit dari kursi berodanya. "Biar aku saja yang membukakan pintu. Oh, ya, bisa kau buatkan aku kopi? Kekurangan asupan kafein membuatku mudah sekali mengantuk."

Memberikan senyum terakhirnya, Naruto langsung bergegas keluar dari ruang kerjanya dan menyusuri koridor untuk membuka pintu utama. Setelah sampai di depan pintu berbahan kayu jati berkualitas unggul dengan ukiran-ukiran rumit namun mengagumkan tersebut, Naruto dapat merasakan, siapapun yang ada di balik pintu tersebut, pasti membawa kabar buruk bagi Uchiha Agency.

Menyiapkan dirinya dari kemungkinan terburuk, Naruto langsung meraih _handle _pintu dan membukanya. Tampak seorang petugas berseragam hitam dengan lencana bulat berlambang bintang di dadanya berdiri tegap. Membuka dompetnya, petugas yang berumur kisaran tiga puluh tahunan itu menunjukkan kartu pengenalnya.

"Saya Aburame Shino. Ketua badan penyelidik dari Departemen Kepolisian Pusat. Saya ingin bicara dengan Mr. Uchiha Sasuke," ujar Pria itu seraya mengulurkan tangan kangannya, berjabat tangan.

Naruto menyambut uluran tangan pria dari Departemen Kepolisian itu. "Maaf, tapi Mr. Uchiha saat ini sedang tidak bisa ditemui. Nama saya Naruto."

"Saya harus bicara dengan orang yang memiliki posisi di Uchiha Agency."

"Saya adalah wakil pimpinan agensi ini."

"Baiklah." Pria itu menaikkan kacamata hitam kecilnya sebelum melanjutkan, "Depertemen Kepolisian Yokohama, beberapa saat lalu memberitahukan pada kami jika mereka menemukan sebuah mobil yang mengalami kecelakaan di jalur perbatasan Yokohama-Tokyo. Identitasnya menunjukkan jika ia bekerja pada Uchiha Agency. Bernama lengkap Rock Lee."

_Rock Lee? Bukankah…?_

"Mobil yang dikendarai Mr. Rock Lee mengalami benturan hebat pada pembatas jalan yang ada di jalur bebas hambatan. Diduga, sebelumnya Mr. Rock telah dilukai, dibuktikan dengan lengan sebelah kanannya buntung. Beruntungnya, korban langsung dapat diamankan sebelum mobil meledak."

Naruto tercekat, perutnya terasa diaduk-aduk. "Apakah Rock Lee…?"

"Sayang sekali, Mr. Rock tidak terselamatkan. Untuk saat ini, kami hanya bisa menyimpulkan dua hal, terlepas dari korban yang belum diautopsi secara seksama, Mr. Rock Lee tewas karena serangan jantung dan tewas karena kehabisan darah akibat lengannya yang buntung tersebut."

Kedua mata Naruto membelalak lebar. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Informasi yang dibawakan oleh pria bernama Aburame Shino yang merupakan anggota dari Departemen Kepolisian Pusat membawakan dampak yang hebat pada Naruto.

Rock Lee merupakan pengawal dan salah satu pegawai Uchiha Agency yang bekerja di bagian pertahanan dan keamanan. Ia ditugaskan langsung oleh Uchiha Sasuke untuk melindungi istrinya yang kemarin pagi meninggalkan Uchiha's Residence. Jika Rock Lee saat ini ditemukan tewas, dan tempat terjadinya kecelakaan tersebut adalah di perbatasan Yokohama-Tokyo, bagaimana dengan keadaan Uchiha Sakura? Apa maksudnya saat terjadi kecelakaan itu, Rock Lee berniat untuk ke Tokyo? Begitu banyak pertanyaan yang terajukan dalam benak Namikaze Naruto.

Sadar dengan pikiran-pikirannya, pria bermanik sebiru langit diluar sana mencoba menampilkan senyum ramahnya, meskipun gagal. "Terima kasih sudah menyampaikan kasus ini, Sir Aburame. Dan memang benar, Mr. Rock merupakan bagian dari Uchiha Agency. Kami akan mengirim agen untuk ikut dalam proses autopsi."

Kembali kedua pria itu berjabat tangan. "Kami turut berduka sedalam-dalamnya, Sir. Saya permisi."

Pintu di depannya telah tertutup rapat. Naruto termenung ditempatnya berdiri. Pria yang ditugaskan untuk melindungi Sakura saat wanita itu berada di vilanya di Yokohama, kini tewas. Lalu bagaimana dengan Sakura? Bagaimana jika sesuatu terjadi pada wanita itu? Bukan tidak mungkin, jika memang benar hal itu terjadi, nama Uchiha Sasuke akan tercantum menjadi salah satu pasien rumah sakit jiwa terkenal di Tokyo.

"Naruto, apa yang kau lakukan?"

Bahu bidangnya terangkat, Naruto terbangun dari lamunan panjangnya. Berbalik untuk menatap wanita berambut gelap indah yang dikepang menjadi beberapa bagian membentuk bando di tengah-tengah atas kepalanya. Tampak secangkir kopi yang mengepulkan uap panas tergenggam oleh kedua tangannya yang mungil.

"Aku baru saja bertemu seorang ketua badan penyelidik dari Departemen Kepolisan Pusat. Membawa kabar buruk, yang lainnya, ke Uchiha Agency."

Naruto berjalan mendekati Hinata. Hinata yang tahu maksud Naruto, membalikkan badannya dan berjalan di samping pemuda itu kembali ke ruang kerja mereka. Mengucapkan terima kasih saat Hinata mengulurkan secangkir kopi panas padanya.

"Jadi, apa yang mereka sampaikan?"

"Rock Lee tewas."

"Maaf?"

"Shikamaru!"

Seorang Pria berkuncir satu menghentikan langkahnya menuruni tangga saat mendengar namanya diserukan oleh seseorang. Menoleh ke kiri, ia menemukan Naruto dan Hinata yang berjalan berdampingan. Shikamaru kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya yang sempat terhenti dan mendekati mereka.

"Kutebak, kau punya kabar buruk?"

Shikamaru mendengus. "Dan kutebak, kau juga mempunyai kabar buruk."

Jika saja keadaan mereka bukan dalam situasi serius, ingin rasanya Namikaze Naruto mengeluarkan tawa sekeras mungkin, karena teman jeniusnya itu lagi-lagi mampu menebak apapun yang ada di dalam kepalanya.

"Semenjak dalam keadaan siaga, Uchiha Agency memang sangat rentan dengan kasus. Kau tahu itu."

"Yah. Jadi?"

"Rock Lee tewas."

"Apa?!" Hinata yang kali ini mendengar dengan jelas ucapan Naruto, sontak kaget. Begitupula Shikamaru.

"Ya, penjaga Sakura di Yokohama kini tewas. Mayatnya di temukan oleh Departemen Kepolisian Yokohama. Ia mengalami kecelakaan karena menabrak pembatas jalan di jalur bebas hambatan. Lengan sebelah kanannya buntung. Diduga tewas karena serangan jantung dan tewas karena kehabisan darah," jelas Naruto dengan wajah menunduk. Tanpa sadar kedua telapak tangan di sisi tubuhnya terkepal.

"Kau bercanda, kan, Naruto?"

Mereka bertiga sontak berbalik kala sebuah suara feminin menginterupsi percakapan mereka. Seorang wanita bersurai pirang lembut panjang dikuncir satu. Tatapan kedua bola mata sejernih airnya memancarkan ketidakpercayaan yang kentara. _Shock _dengan berita yang disampaikan Naruto.

"Apa wajahku terlihat sedang bercanda, Ino?"

"Sama sekali tidak." Wanita itu menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Ino …" Hinata mendekat, mengulurkan telapak tangannya pada punggung Ino. Sebisa mungkin menenangkan wanita itu. Ia sangat tahu, apa yang mungkin berkecamuk dalam benak wanita itu. Ino pasti merasa sangat ketakutan sekarang.

"Ini pasti perbuatan Hozuki Suigetsu. Ya, tidak salah lagi. Aku mendapat laporan dari Shimura Sai, yang mendapatkan informasi dari Rei Gaara bahwa Hozuki Suigetsu saat ini sedang berkeliaran di Yokohama."

Terasa aura di sekitar mereka berempat memberat. Ekspresi kedua pria yang saling berpandangan itu berubah keras, rahang keduanya mengatup. "Ini malapetaka."

"Aku sudah memerintahkan Sai serta anak buahnya untuk segera menuju Yokohama. Temari. Aku harus menghubungi Temari."

Shikamaru mengeluarkan ponsel dari dalam kantong celana bahan yang dikenakannya. Sebelum sempat mengutak-atik benda berbentuk persegi panjang itu, ia dikejutkan dengan ponsel yang tiba-tiba berbunyi dan menampilkan nama Temari pada layarnya.

"Halo, Temari. Kebetulan sekali―"

"Shika!" potong Temari dari seberang telepon. "Sa-Sakura tidak ada dimanapun. Apa yang terjadi?!" Napas yang memburu membuat Shikamaru kurang menangkap apa yang dimaksudkan oleh wanita itu.

"_Blondie,_ kumohon tenangkanlah dirimu dulu. Baru jelaskan apa yang terjadi."

"Seseorang menculik Sakura! Ya tuhan, dan kau harus tahu jika ada potongan tangan manusia di kolam renang vila ini!" teriak Temari terdengar sangat putus asa.

"A-Apa?!" Belum habis rasa _shock_-nya saat mengetahui Rock Lee tewas, dan kini, kabar menghilangnya Uchiha Sakura benar-benar membuatnya merasa telah menyesal dilahirkan di dunia. "Shimura Sai dan beberapa anak buahnya sebentar lagi akan tiba di sana. Jika kau tidak sanggup mengemudi sendirian, suruh salah satu diantara mereka untuk mengantarmu ke Uchiha's Residence."

Tidak ada jawaban dari Temari. Shikamaru dapat mendengar, suara sesegukkan wanita itu. "Serahkan semuanya padaku, dan berjanjilah untuk kembali dengan selamat dari sana," ucapnya tegas.

Shikamaru menjatuhkan lengannya yang lemas ke samping tubuhnya. Wajahnya menunduk. Penuh kemuraman.

"Shika …"

"Sakura, ia … kata Temari, ia … diculik."

Ino langsung berbalik dan memeluk Hinata dengan erat. Ia tenggelamkan wajahnya pada bahu wanita berambut gelap itu untuk menyembunyikan teriakan histeris dan tangisan yang tiba-tiba meledak dalam dirinya.

Wajah Naruto memucat. Roh di dalam tubuhnya terasa terangkat dan tercabut paksa oleh malaikat kematian. Tak jauh beda dengan Shikamaru, pria itu menyandarkan tubuhnya yang lemas ke dinding di sebelahnya. Menutup kedua matanya seraya berdoa di dalam hati untuk keselamatan Rei Temari, dan yang paling penting … Uchiha Sakura.

"Bisakah kalian membunuhku sekarang juga, daripada harus melihat Sasuke semakin gila saat mendengar kabar ini?!" teriak Ino dengan nada parau yang lemah. Wajahnya kini sudah sepenuhnya dibasahi oleh air mata.

…

Kelopak mata itu perlahan-lahan mengerjap, menampakkan sepasang giok seindah batu permata milik ratu Inggris. Ia renggangkan kedua tangannya, merasa kaku dan pegal pada sekujur tubuhnya. Perlahan bangkit dari berbaringnya, wanita itu menyipitkan matanya saat ia mencoba menoleh ke kiri untuk mengamati keadaan sekitar, belum terbiasa dengan cahaya matahari yang menyilaukan.

Kepalanya terasa pusing ditambah rasa mual yang tiba-tiba menghantam perutnya, sungguh bukanlah suatu kombinasi yang bagus di pagi hari. Diambilnya sebuah kantong plastik yang terletak di atas nakas tak jauh dari tempat tidurnya, ia memuntahkan apapun yang ada di dalam perutnya, meskipun sama sekali tidak ada yang keluar.

Setelah rasa mualnya sedikit menghilang, Sakura meletakkan kembali kantong plastik itu di atas nakas. Dan pada saat itulah ia menyadari, bahwa ia merasa sangat asing di ruangan ini. Kepalanya mendongak, mengamati sekali lagi ruangan seluas sepuluh kali sepuluh meter tersebut. Ini bukanlah kamarnya di Uchiha's Recidence maupun ruangan pribadinya di vila miliknya dan suaminya. Suami. Pikiran Sakura berputar pada seorang pria yang menyebabkan ia meninggalkan Uchiha's Residence. Seorang Pria yang telah tega membohonginya setelah dua tahun pernikahan mereka. Seseorang yang akan menjadi ayah dari janin yang dikandungnya saat ini, namun belum diketahui siapapun. Kecuali sahabatnya.

"Ah, ternyata istri Mr. Uchiha Sasuke telah terbangun dari tidur lelapnya." Uchiha Sakura refleks melemparkan pandangan pada seorang pria yang kini berdiri di ambang pintu dengan sebuah senyuman ramah.

"Kau …?" Sakura mengamati dengan cermat wajah pria itu. Ia merasa _familier _dengan wajah yang kini masih menampilkan senyuman ramah. Kedua bola matanya membelalak lebar kala ia mengingat identitas pria itu.

"Tidak mungkin! Kau … Hozuki Suigetsu?!"

"Halo, akhirnya kita bertemu. Mrs. Uchiha."

.

.

TBC

AN/:

Untuk penggunaan kata Mr. dan Mrs., sebenarnya aku udah membayangkan kalau fanfic ini kedepannya bakalan banyak setting di luar Jepang, jadi yaa, lebih enak langasung pakai Mr. dan Mrs. hoho.

Oh, ya, jika para readers ada yang tahu tentang pembagian-pembagian dalam kepolisian atau FBI (misalnya ada bagian penyelidik, bagian penanganan kasus, etc.) bisalah yah bantu aku dan menuliskannya di kolom review, atau PM aku langsung juga boleh :') Aku sangat nol besar dalam hal ini dan malah nekat bikin fanfic tema beginian.

Ditunggu tanggapannya ya!

Salam hangat,  
Asterella Roxanne.


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**This Story is Mine, Asterella Roxanne.**

Warning : Rated M for any reason. | Bahasan yang berat. | Little bit gore. | OOC. OC (coming soon). | Typo's maybe. | Dan segala kekurangan lainnya.

.

.

Enjoy!

.

"Bisakah kalian membunuhku sekarang juga, daripada harus melihat Sasuke semakin gila saat mendengar kabar ini?!" teriak Ino dengan nada parau yang lemah. Wajahnya kini sudah sepenuhnya dibasahi oleh air mata.

"Tenanglah, Ino."

"Bagaimana aku bisa …."

"Ino," potong Naruto dengan suara rendah, yang seketika membuat wanita itu bungkam. "Aku tahu bagaimana menyesalnya kau dengan kejadian ini. Tapi, keadaan pun tidak akan berubah jauh lebih baik meski aku membunuhmu sekarang juga. Dengar, satu hal yang perlu kau ingat, dan aku sangat yakin kau masih mengingatnya hingga sekarang, Sasuke tidak pernah _menginginkan _kau mati. Tidak diantara kita semua."

Ino terdiam, walaupun suara sesegukkannya masih sayup terdengar. Kepingan-kepingan ingatan masa lalu kembali berputar dalam benaknya. Bagaimana ia, Naruto serta Sasuke dulu bertahan hidup di Sendai dari cekalan makhluk biadab bernama Senju Tobirama. Manusia yang sebenarnya tidak layak disebut manusia, makhluk paling keji dan tidak berotak di dunia ini. Meski tubuh itu babak belur dengan darah mengalir dari sekujur tubuh, Sasuke tidak pernah sekali pun meninggalkannya. Meninggalkan ia dan Naruto. Serta seruan itu:

"_Aku tidak akan pernah membiarkan kalian mati. Kita harus berjuang, bagaimana pun caranya, kita harus bisa bertahan hidup. Aku yakin, tuhan pasti akan membantu kita."_

Ino menutup kedua kelopak matanya. Membayangkan sosok pria yang sangat ia sayangi, sama seperti Naruto. Bersama dengan Naruto, Sasuke menyelamatkan dirinya keluar dari jeratan setan berwujud manusia itu. Tidak, sebenarnya bukan hanya mereka bertiga yang selamat malam itu, selamat dari sebuah peristiwa yang bisa disebut tragedi, namun ada seorang lagi.

"Kita harus memberitahu Sasuke secepatnya. Kita tidak bisa terus-terusan menyimpan informasi ini. Kita harus segera bergegas," ucap Naruto tegas. Ia memandang Ino sekali lagi. "Bisa?"

Ino hanya memberikan senyum singkat. Menggunakan tangan kanannya, wanita itu pun mencoba membersihkan sisa-sisa jejak air matanya yang mengering. Suasana hatinya perlahan kembali normal. Memang benar yang diucapkan orang bijak zaman dahulu, suasana hati sangat mempengaruhi jalan pikiran seseorang.

"Jika benar Hozuki Suigetsu menculik Sakura, apa yang menjadi motif pria itu? Ataukah, ia bekerja pada seseorang yang mengincar orang-orang Uchiha Agency?" tanya Hinata memecah keheningan. "Tidakkah kalian berpikir, mungkin saja orang itu adalah …."

"Jangan bilang kalau kau berpikiran pelakunya adalah Senju Tobirama," potong Shikamaru. "Kita semua sudah tahu, bahwa pria itu sudah lama mati." Kepala pria berkuncir satu tersebut menggeleng pelan ke kanan dan ke kiri.

"Tapi, Shikamaru, jangan lupakan laporan yang dikirim agen FBI ke agensi kita beberapa bulan lalu. Senju Tobirama kini sudah bangkit dari kuburnya dan siap meneror siapa saja," sanggah Hinata. "Aku tidak tahu pasti bagaimana masa lalu kalian, Naruto dan Ino serta Mr. Uchiha, tapi aku yakin, semua ini saling berhubungan. Dan berpusat pada Mr. Uchiha."

Naruto membisu hampir satu menit penuh, mata biru jernihnya terlihat tidak fokus, tubuhnya yang tegap dan kekar tampak kaku. Kemudian ia menghirup napas dalam-dalam dan berkata, "Daripada kita hanya berdiam diri di sini tanpa melakukan tindakan yang berarti, lebih baik kita bubar. Aku dan Ino akan menemui Uchiha Sasuke di ruang kerjanya di lantai atas. Shikamaru, kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan kan? Mungkin kali ini kau bisa bekerja sama dengan Hinata dan mengambil beberapa agen lagi kemudian membentuk tim."

"Baik."

"Oh, satu hal lagi. Pastikan seluruh sumber daya Uchiha Agency berkonsentrasi penuh atas pencarian Uchiha Sakura. Musuh kita bukan orang sembarangan. Kalau Senju Tobirama yang asli adalah makluk _bajingan _tak berotak, bukan tidak mungkin _sang hantu _akan meniru kekejian yang asli."

Tanpa kata sanggahan, Shikamaru dan Hinata melesat meninggalkan koridor lantai satu dari bangungan utama Uchiha's Residence menuju bangunan lain yang berjarak sekitar lima ratus meter, namun masih dalam wilayah Uchiha's Residence, ke tempat di mana pusat aktivitas seluruh pekerja Uchiha Agency untuk memperoleh informasi.

Setelah Hinata dan Shikamaru hilang dari pandangan mereka, Ino dan Naruto kemudian melanjutkan langkah kaki mereka ke lantai teratas, lantai lima, bangunan utama Uchiha's Residence, tempat ruang kerja pimpinan mereka berada.

"Ini semua salah kita," ujar Yamanaka Ino. "Kita seharusnya memaksa Sasuke menceritakan semuanya pada Sakura sebelum ia menikahi wanita itu. Tentang semua yang sudah terjadi pada kita di Sendai."

Naruto melirik wanita _blondie _di sampingnya melalui ekor mata, selang beberapa detik kemudian kembali ia memfokuskan arah pandangnya ke depan. "Itu adalah keputusan Sasuke, bukan kita."

"Sasuke tidak ingin menceritakan awal mula masalahnya, dengan asumsi jika ia melakukan itu Sakura tidak akan meninggalkannya. Tapi ia salah besar. Naruto, Sakura pergi dari Uchiha Residence karena kebohongan dan ketidakjujuran Sasuke."

"Kita punya sesuatu yang lebih penting untuk dicemaskan ketimbang memikirkan kondisi pernikahan Sasuke." Naruto mengingatkan Ino.

"Ya, kau benar. Nyawa Sakura dalam bahaya."

"Begitu juga dengan kewarasan Sasuke dan mungkin juga nyawanya serta nyawa kita."

Ino menghela napas. Membiarkan emosi menguap bersamaan dengan karbon dioksida yang keluar dari mulut mungilnya. Tidak disangka, jika kejadian seperti ini bisa terjadi. Di mana seharusnya mereka semua dapat hidup dengan damai tanpa memikirkan lagi apakah nyawa mereka terancam atau tidak, apakah mereka masih hidup dan merasakan aliran oksigen memasuki tubuh mereka atau tidak. Setelah delapan belas tahun berlalu sejak peristiwa yang mereka alami di Sendai, kabar penculikan Uchiha Sakura adalah hal terakhir yang ingin mereka dengar.

"Ino?" panggil Naruto.

"Hm?"

"Kau harus membatalkan rencana penerbangan ke Amerika besok. Dalam situasi seperti ini …"

"Ya, tentu saja." Ino bertanya-tanya apakah penculikan Sakura ada hubungannya dengan surat yang diterima oleh Sasuke kemarin pagi … sebuah surat, yang bahkan pengirimnya sangat diragukan, dari pria yang menyebut dirinya Senju Tobirama. Surat yang memaksa Sasuke untuk berkata jujur pada istrinya sekaligus surat yang membawa malapetaka bagi pernikahan mereka.

_Dear Sasuke,_

_Kuharap surat ini sampai padamu dan juga istrimu dengan selamat. Salam hangat untukmu dan Mrs. Uchiha. Dan sampaikan juga salamku pada Ino kita yang cantik dan manis . Perlu kau ketahui, jika aku sering memikirkannya, kalian berdua dan juga Naruto. Ah, betapa indah masa-masa yang kita alami di Sendai. Betapa aku ingin sekali berkumpul bersama kalian lagi, seperti saat itu._

_Kurasa cukup untuk membahas masa lalu kita yang indah itu, karena aku mempunyai kabar yang lebih menarik dan juga sangat berarti, mungkin, untukmu dan Mrs. Yamanaka kita. Aku beruntung sekali tidak menghabiskan waktu bertahun-tahun dalam kesendirian, selepas kalian yang pergi begitu saja dari wilayah surgaku, beruntung bisa menyimpan bagian dari Ino bersamaku. Dia hampir dua puluh tahun sekarang. Dia memanggilku Papa dan mencintaiku sebagaimana aku pun mencintainya._

_Mungkin aku sudah sangat keterlaluan dengan bersikap egois menyimpan gadis itu untuk diriku sendiri, jadi, aku memutuskan untuk membaginya dengan ibunya. Jika Ino ingin menemui putrinya, katakan padanya kalau dia bisa menemui Kotoko di McMurray School di Kanada. Kau akan menemukan seorang gadis secantik dan sepandai ibunya serta keras hati seperti ayahnya._

_Salam,_

_Senju Tobirama._

Apakah benar gadis muda ini, Senju Kotoko, benar-benar anaknya? Bayi yang Senju Tobirama ambil darinya sesaat setelah ia melahirkan?

"Kau sadar kalau kemungkinan besar gadis itu bukan anakmu," ujar Naruto, menyuarakan apa yang ada di benaknya. "Si Senju palsu ini mungkin saja hanya ingin mencari sensasi dengan mengirim surat bodoh itu, bukan hanya untuk menyiksa kita, tapi juga karena dia tahu Sasuke tidak akan punya pilihan selain mengungkapkan kebenaran pada Sakura."

"Aku juga tidak bisa membohongi hati kecilku, Naruto, jika aku pun berharap gadis ini adalah anakku …" Ino berhenti melangkah, kepala yang berhias suraian pirang lembut itu menunduk, merasa bahwa memandang lantai keramik tempatnya berpijak kini lebih menarik daripada bertatapan dengan Naruto.

Naruto menumpukan kedua telapak tangannya pada bahu mungil wanita itu. "Jangan terlalu gegabah. Senju Tobirama palsu ini mungkin saja memanipulasimu dengan memanfaatkan keinginan besarmu untuk bertemu dengan anakmu. Dia mengirim surat sebagai senjata untuk menyerang Sasuke dan Sakura. Surat itu memaksa Sasuke untuk mengaku pada istrinya bahwa ia mungkin saja adalah ayah dari _anak_mu. Dan surat itu juga membuat salah satu tujuan si pelaku tercapai, yakni membuat Sakura meninggalkan Sasuke dan keamanan dari Uchiha's Residence."

"Tapi kita semua tahu kalau Sasuke mungkin saja bukan merupakan ayah dari anakku, ada beberapa orang yang …" Ino sebisa mungkin tidak ingin mengingat masa lalu kelamnya, tapi itu sangat sulit dilakukan jika ia sedang memikirkan anaknya. "Bahkan jika terbukti Sasuke benar ayah dari anakkku, Sakura tidak punya alasan untuk cemburu padanya."

Melepaskan tumpuan kedua tangan Naruto, Ino kembali melanjutkan langkahnya yang tertunda cukup lama akibat perbincangan mereka. Naruto yang tertinggal di belakang, segera menyusul wanita itu. "Apa hanya sebatas itu kau tahu tentang Sakura? Dan kau percaya dia akan berpikir seperti itu? Sakura tidak cemburu pada anakmu."

Ino mempercepat langkahnya. Pada awalnya ia percaya kalau wanita yang Sasuke pilih sebagai pasangannya akan memaklumi dan menerima hubungan unik antara ia, Sasuke dan Naruto. Tapi nyatanya, sekeras apapun ia berusaha untuk menjalin hubungan yang baik dengan Sakura, rahasia dari masa lalu mereka telah menghancurkan semuanya dan menimbulkan masalah kepercayaan dalam pernikahan Sasuke.

"Seharusnya Sakura mengerti, jika Sasuke hanya mencintainya. Sangat mencintainya. Dan aku tidak akan pernah lebih dianggap sebagai adik oleh Sasuke."

"Sakura tahu itu. Dia meninggalkan Sasuke bukan karena cemburu, tapi karena Sasuke berbohong padanya," seru Naruto nyaris berteriak.

Ino menghentikan langkahnya di depan sebuah pintu kayu berwarna cokelat. Ia memutar tubuhnya untuk menatap Naruto yang kini sudah berdiri di hadapannya.

"Tapi Sasuke berbohong demi melindunginya."

"Apa dia berbohong untuk melindungi Sakura atau dirinya sendiri?"

"Mungkin keduanya," ujar Ino seraya mengangkat kedua bahunya.

Naruto mengusap wajahnya kasar. "Hentikan perdebatan konyol ini. Aku akan masuk ke dalam, dan kau menunggu di luar. Jika aku butuh bantuan, maka kau baru kuizinkan masuk."

Naruto membuka pintu kayu berwarna cokelat di belakang Ino, dan masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut. Meninggalkan Ino sendirian di koridor yang lengang. Pikiran wanita itu kembali melayang pada permasalahan Sasuke dan istrinya. Sejak awal, Sakura memang telah menyerukan kecurigaan tentang hubungan dirinya dan Sasuke lebih dari teman biasa. Namun Ino dan Sasuke telah bersumpah pada Sakura bahwa mereka tidak pernah menjadi sepasang kekasih. Secara harfiah memang benar.

Menjadi sepasang kekasih merujuk kepada dua orang yang bercinta atas dasar kemauan mereka sendiri. Namun baik Sasuke maupun Ino tidak pernah mau menjadi pasangan dalam bercinta. Mereka dipaksa melakukannya, seperti ia yang telah dipaksa untuk bercinta dengan banyak pria lain oleh orang gila yang amoral dan sadis.

Senju Tobirama. Suaminya.

…

"Tidak mungkin! Kau … Hozuki Suigetsu?!"

"Halo, akhirnya kita bertemu, Mrs. Uchiha."

Kedua manik _emerald_ tersebut membelalak. Kaget dengan informasi yang baru saja ia dapatkan. "Tapi Hozuki Suigetsu sudah mati."

"Ya, aku tahu. Begitu juga Senju Tobirama. Walaupun begitu di sinilah aku, dalam keadaan utuh, sedang berbicara denganmu, dan datang untuk membawamu menemui pria yang sudah mati lainnya, Mr. Senju sudah tidak sabar ingin bertemu denganmu."

Dengan terhuyung-huyung Sakura berhasil bangun dan menapakkan kakinya di karpet berbulu berwarna merah. Pada saat itulah ia menyadari, gaun _babydoll _berwarna hijau, gaun terakhir yang ia pakai sebelum pingsan, kini telah terlepas dari tubuhnya dan digantikan dengan sebuah _dress _musim panas berlengan tali berwarna merah.

"Apa yang terjadi padaku selama aku pingsan, Mr. Hozuki?" tanya Sakura hati-hati. Ingatan terakhir yang ia dapatkan, adalah saat seseorang menundukkannya dan menyuntiknya dengan semacam obat. Sakura mencoba melakukan perlawan, namun tidak berani melakukan perlawanan fisik yang mungkin saja akan berdampak buruk pada bayinya.

Bayi. Ah, tentu saja. Saat ini usia kandungannya sudah mencapai tiga bulan. Namun sayangnya, sang suami malah belum mengetahui kabar bahagia ini. Benarkah bagi Sasuke ini kabar bahagia? Sakura tanpa sadar merubah raut wajahnya menyendu saat membayangkan suaminya. Suami yang sangat ia cintai namun tega membohonginya.

"Tidak banyak. Aku hanya membantumu berganti pakaian dan _sedikit _membersihkan tubuhmu. Kau tahu, seorang Uchiha Sasuke memang memiliki selera yang bagus dalam memilih wanita. Kau mempunyai bentuk tubuh yang sangat seksi dan menggairahkan, Mrs. Uchiha," jelas Suigetsu dengan nada tenang dan senyuman ramah belum hilang dari wajahnya.

Lagi-lagi kedua batu giok sehijau hutan milik Sakura membelalak. Refleks kedua tangannya menyilang di depan dada dan menampilkan raut wajah waspada. Suigetsu tergelak menatap sikap antipati yang dilakukan oleh Sakura.

"Aku bercanda, Sakura. Yang mengganti pakaian dan membersihkan tubuhmu adalah Koyuki."

Diam-diam Sakura menghela napas lega. "Di mana aku, Mr. Hozuki?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Tidak usah terlalu formal begitu, Sakura. Panggil aku Sui."

Sakura mengamati interior kamar tidur yang tampak mewah itu dan berasumsi bahwa ia sedang berada di dalam kapal pesiar pribadi.

"Di mana aku, Mr. Hozuki?"Sakura mengulang pertanyaannya.

"Saat ini kita sedang berada di tengah lautan menuju sebuah tempat di salah satu pulau di Korea Utara."

"Kau menculikku."

Suigetsu mengangkat bahu, tak acuh. "Aku hanya membantumu dalam menerima undangan dari seseorang yang kau sebut sebagai Senju Tobirama, pria yang kita tahu sudah mati," jelas Suigetsu. "Dan kau juga percaya jika aku sudah mati." Suigetsu mengingatkan Sakura.

"Ya, Inuzuka Kiba telah membunuh Hozuki Suigetsu."

"Inuzuka telah membunuh pria yang dikiranya sebagai Hozuki Suigetsu. Hanya melakukan autopsi singkat, dan tada kebenaran pun akan terungkap. Suamimu pasti akan menyesal telah membanggakan gladiatornya yang hebat, ternyata hanya melenyapkan penjahat kelas teri."

Benak Sakura dipenuhi oleh beberapa kemungkinan yang berputar-putar. Mungkin saja Hozuki Suigetsu, seorang pembunuh yang dipekerjakan untuk membunuh orang-orang yang berkaitan dengan Uchiha Agency, masih hidup dan pria di hadapannya ini mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Namun satu hal yang ia tolak untuk percaya. Senju Tobirama yang asli telah mati, ditangan suaminya sendiri.

"_Walaupun aku tahu dia sudah mati, aku tetap memotong kepalanya," _ungkap Sasuke. _"Aku harus memastikan bahwa bajingan itu benar-benar mati."_

"Terserah kau saja," ucap Suigetsu memecah lamunan Sakura. "Yang pasti kau akan segera mengetahuinya. Persiapkan dirimu."

Dan Sakura berani bertaruh, apa yang pria berambut putih itu ucapkan adalah benar adanya. Firasat buruk menyelubungi diri Sakura, membuat tubuh wanita itu tanpa sadar bergetar. Apapun yang akan terjadi padanya nanti, Sakura tahu satu hal yang pasti―ia akan melakukan apa pun untuk tetap bertahan hidup dan melindungi bayinya.

…

Uchiha Sasuke berdiri menatap ke luar jendela, membayangkan di atas tanah berukuran seribu hektameter di depannya berdiri sebuah vila megah yang ia berikan pada Sakura sebagai hadiah pertunangan mereka. Pertama kali mereka berdua mendatangi vila yang berdiri kokoh di atas bukit di daerah Yokohama tersebut, Sakura langsung melompat kegirangan dan memeluknya dengan erat. Ia hampir bisa merasakan pelukan Sakura, kecupan yang dilayangkan bibir mungil nan basah Sakura ke seluruh wajahnya. Ia sangat menginginkan Sakura, membutuhkan Sakura.

Ia tidak pernah membayangkan vila yang ia bayangkan menjadi tempat mereka menghabiskan hari-hari yang tenang berduaan, kini malah menjadi tempat bagi Sakura untuk menjauh darinya, tempat berlindung yang aman di mana ia menjadi satu-satunya orang yang tidak diterima.

Jika saja Sakura tidak kabur. Jika saja Sakura tetap tinggal agar ia bisa membuatnya mengerti kenapa ia tidak sepenuhnya jujur. Tapi apa benar jika ia berbohong? Tidak. Ia tidak berbohong saat mengatakan kalau ia dan Ino tidak pernah menjadi sepasang kekasih. Namun kenyataan itu hanya didasari semata-mata oleh faktor teknis. Mereka tidak pernah menjadi sepasang kekasih, tapi pernah menjadi pasangan bercinta, dipaksa untuk melakukannya seperti binatang.

Jika saja ia memberitahu Sakura semua kebenaran tentang masa lalunya sebelum mereka menikah, kebenaran tentang semua yang terjadi di Sendai, tentang kerumitan hubungannya dengan Ino, semua tidak akan berakhir seperti ini.

"Dasar bodoh," seru Sasuke dengan keras terlebih pada dirinya sendiri. Sakura pergi meninggalkan dirinya serta keamanan dari Uchiha's Residence, dan pernikahannya kini hancur karena kebodohannya sendiri. Ia telah gagal membuktikan pada Sakura bahwa ia akan selalu mendahulukan istrinya, bahwa tidak ada seorang pun yang lebih penting baginya, bahwa ia harus memilih antara cinta untuk Sakura dan kesetiaannya kepada Ino, ia akan memilih Sakura.

Tapi, meskipun ia mendahulukan Ino, semua itu hanya semata-mata rasa sayangnya kepada Ino yang telah ia anggap sebagai adiknya. Pengalaman bersama selama lima tahun di Sendai, membuatnya tidak bisa begitu saja mengacuhkan wanita bersurai pirang tersebut.

_Kau telah membuktikan bahwa kau adalah bajingan egois yang berpikir bahwa kau bisa bertindak seenaknya, bahwa tidak ada alasan bagimu untuk terpaksa memilih antara Sakura dan Ino._

Semuanya belum terlambat. Ia tidak boleh kehilangan Sakura.

Naruto bisa terbang besok pagi dengan Ino dan menemaninya ke McMurray School di Kanada untuk bertemu dengan Senju Kotoko. Mereka bisa melakukan tes DNA nantinya untuk membuktikan apakah ia benar merupakan ayah dari anak itu. Tapi baik Ino maupun anaknya tidak lebih penting baginya ketimbang Sakura. Sementara Ino pergi ke Kanada besok pagi, ia akan berkendara ke Yokohama, kemudian saat ia tiba di vila mereka, ia akan berlutut dan memohon ampunan dari istrinya itu.

Suara pintu berderit seketika menghentikan lamunan Sasuke akan semua hal yang akan ia lakukan untuk dapat kembali bersama istrinya. Pria itu berbalik dan melemparkan tatapan tajam pada Naruto yang masuk tanpa permisi ke ruang kerjanya.

"Sasuke."

"Apa yang kau mau?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada dingin. Dapat ditangkap oleh kedua manik gelapnya perubahan tubuh pada teman seperjuangannya di Sendai itu berubah kaku dan tegang.

"Aku hanya ingin menyampaikan kabar berita yang sangat penting untukmu."

Sasuke mendengus, membalikkan kembali badannya menghadap jendela. "Tidak ada yang lebih penting bagiku selain Sakura."

"Maka dari itu, ini berkaitan dengan Sakura."

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Sasuke cepat. Kembali memutar tubuhnya berhadapan dengan Naruto. "Ada apa sebenarnya?"

"Rock Lee ditemukan tewas oleh Departemen Kepolisian Yokohama di jalur bebas hambatan Yokohama-Tokyo. Diperkirakan sebelum mobil yang dikendarai Rock Lee menabrak pembatas jalan, ia telah diserang duluan."

"Bagaimana dengan Sakura? Apa ia tahu keadaan tentang Rock Lee? Apa Temari yang pergi tadi pagi ke vila telah sampai?" Sasuke menerjang ke arah pintu. "Aku akan segera ke sana. Telepon dia dan …"

"Sakura tidak ada di vila."

Sasuke mendadak berhenti dan menoleh ke arah Naruto. "Di mana dia? Apa Temari membawanya ke tempat lain?"

"Temari menelepon Shikamaru dan berkata, saat ia sampai di vila ia tidak menemukan Sakura di manapun …" Naruto menghentikan kata-katanya sejenak. "Kami tidak tahu di mana dia sekarang, tapi kami menduga kalau dia telah diculik oleh Hozuki Suigetsu."

Sasuke memandang Naruto dengan tatapan tidak percaya. "Hozuki Suigetsu sudah mati. Inuzuka Kiba …"

"Mr. Inuzuka Kiba menghubungi kurang dari sejam yang lalu," ujar Naruto. "Dan melaporkan jika yang ia bunuh bukanlah Hozuki melainkan Hoshigaki Kisame."

Selama beberapa menit, Sasuke hanya berdiri di sana menatap Naruto. Kemudian layaknya binatang buas yang lumpuh oleh tembakan yang mematikan seorang pemburu, Uchiha Sasuke meraung penuh penderitaan.

…

Uzumaki Nagato pantas mati. Sebenarnya, _bajingan _busuk itu layak mendapatkan yang lebih buruk lagi. Jika ada sedikit keadilan di dunia yang tidak adil ini, pria itu seharusnya mengalami penderitaan tak terbayangkan selama bertahun-tahun. Ia akan dipukuli dan kelaparan, diburu layaknya binatang buas, kemudian disodomi secara paksa sebelum ia benar-benar merasa terhina dan tersiksa hingga memohon belas kasihan.

Uchiha Obito percaya pada keadilan seperti yang tercantum dalam Alkitab di mana hutang nyawa dibayar nyawa, dan menjadikan penebusan terhadap dosa-dosa tak termaafkan yang dilakukan olej pria-pria seperti Uzumaki sebagai misi hidupnya. Butuh waktu hampir delapan belas tahun untuknya menghabisi empat sahabat serta kolega Senju Tobirama, orang-orang yang seringkali Senju Tobirama hibur di Sendai.

Pria telanjang itu tergantung di kasau kandang kuda dengan pergelangan tangan terikat, tubuhnya berayun seperti daging sapi siap potong. Saat Obito mendekat, pandangan Uzumaki Nagato yang kabur berusaha untuk fokus pada senjata di tangan penyiksanya. Mengetahui takdir yang menunggunya, ia menjerit ketakutan. Tidak ada siapa pun, kecuali Tuhan dan Iblis, yang bisa mendengarnya. Dan hanya Tuhan, Iblis, serta Obito yang ada di sana saat Obito menggunakan pisau tajam dan bergerigi untuk mengebiri setan yang jiwanya ditakdirkan untuk terkutuk selama-lamanya.

"Tidak ada tempat untuk sampah sepertimu di dunia ini."

.

.

TBC

AN:/

Halo! Maaf banget kalo chapter ini terasa _flat_, aku mengerjakannya dibarengi dengan belajar matematika untuk ulangan harian besok :'(

Ditunggu tanggapannya untuk chapter ini ya!

**Special thank's to:**

**Aerizna Yuii**, Anka-Chan**, Cherry Philein (Sasuke gila karena Sakura pergi darinya xD)**, Nakazawa Miyuki**, SinHye**, Tsurugi De Lelouch (terima kasih sdh tertarik kak )**, ellena rienita**, hanazono yuri**, iachan iachan**, maya clarck3914**, prince ice cheery**, sayaka haruchan**, EveShya**, Eysha CherryBlossom (Uchiha Agency itu semacam kantor polisi milik pribadi (?) bisa disamakan dgn FBI)**, Hikari Matsushita**, Kumada Chiyu (bosen sih dgn gaya penulisan yg lambat, mencoba hal-hal yg baru xD)**, chiechie elfsuperjuniorcliquersejhathie**, siMeji Lunacular kushii**, uchiwa**, Fivani-chan**, Anisha Ryuzaki**, uchiharuka**, Guest (fic yg lain pasti dilanjut kok ** **)**, vanny-chan**, sami haruchi 2**, Guest**, Y O G (Ino bukan istri kedua Sasuke kok)**, Guest**, cherryl**, fuchaoife (hallo fuu! Kyaa makasih udah mau konkrit / sip aku bakal lebih teliti lagi deh, dan ayoo kembali lah menulis seperti dulu :3)**, xoxo**, harunosaki (wah makasih sarannya, sangat membantu sekali /)

Terima kasih kepada readers yg udah review, follow dan fave, juga silent readers. Tanpa kalian, fanfic ini tidak bisa di sebut karya tulis :'D _keep reading_ semuanyaaa!

_See you in the next chapter!_

Salam hangat, Asterella Roxanne. 28 September 2014.


	3. Chapter 3

Namikaze Naruto menutup pintu berwarna cokelat di belakangnya dengan pelan. Wajah yang berhias tanda lahir berupa rambut-rambut halus di kedua pipinya itu tampak lelah dan sedikit pucat. Tidak sedikit memar-merah berwarna merah, bahkan ada yang berwarna biru keunguan, kini menghiasi sekujur tubuhnya. Yang paling parah adalah lengan sebelah kirinya, menampakkan goresan memanjang dengan kulit yang terkelupas dan mengeluarkan begitu banyak darah.

Ia mengamati keadaan sekitar, namun tidak didapatinya seorang wanita berhelai pirang yang beberapa puluh jam lalu ia tinggalkan sendiri di koridor ini untuk masuk ke ruang kerja Uchiha Sasuke, _mungkin ia telah kembali ke kamarnya, _pikirnya.

Pria yang berusia di awal empat puluh tahun itu berjalan pelan sembari menutupi luka di lengan kirinya menggunakan sapu tangan, setidaknya dapat menghentikan pendarahan tersebut. Sesekali ia merasakan tubuhnya seakan melayang dan pandangannya mulai mengabur. Tepat sedetik sebelum dirinya terjatuh mencium lantai, seseorang telah menangkap tubuhnya dengan melingkarkan kedua lengan di sekeliling perutnya. Naruto tersentak dengan gerakan yang tiba-tiba itu.

"Na-Naruto, kau... tidak apa-apa?" tanya Hinata dengan suara pelan. Setelah memastikan Naruto dapat menyeimbangkan dirinya untuk berdiri, wanita bermanik _amethys_ itu segera melepaskan pelukannya, dan menarik lengan kanan Naruto yang kemudian dilingkarkannya di sepanjang pundaknya, memapah pria di sampingnya dengan hati-hati.

"Hinata?"

Hinata melirik dengan ekor matanya, tak lupa menyematkan sebuah senyum simpul yang tampak manis. "Apakah menghadapi Mr. Uchiha yang sedang frustrasi begitu berat bagimu?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat," jawab Naruto pelan seraya menatap tubuhnya yang penuh dengan luka-luka.

"Pilih mana, berhadapan dengan pembunuh berdarah dingin atau dengan Mr. Uchiha?"

Naruto tergelak mendengar ucapan, namun ditangkap Naruto sebagai lelucon, yang dilontarkan rekan kerjanya itu. Mengedipkan sebelah matanya sebelum kemudian menjawab, "Aku akan dengan senang hati berhadapan dengan lima pembunuh berdarah dingin sekaligus."

Kekehan kecil Hinata ternyata mengundang Naruto ikut menampilkan senyum tipis. Sedikit rasa iri terbesit dalam benak Naruto saat melihat dengan mudahnya gadis berambut gelap di sampingnya tersenyum dan tertawa dengan tulus, seakan tidak ada yang membebani.

Rasanya sudah begitu lama Naruto tidak pernah lagi menampilkan senyuman tulus. Tepatnya setelah tragedi di Sendai. Menurutnya, tidak ada lagi alasan bagi dirinya untuk tersenyum tulus, karena perasaannya pun kini telah mati. Hanya kepalsuan yang kini melingkupi dirinya.

"...to, Naruto?"

"Maaf?"

Hinata menghela napas, "Sepertinya kau sudah tidak bisa mendengar apapun lagi. Aku akan mengantarkanmu ke kamar, dan setelah membersihkan lukamu, aku akan membiarkanmu beristirahat."

Naruto tidak menjawab, hanya menatap wanita yang kini berjuang membantu dirinya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

* * *

.

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**This Story is Mine, Asterella Roxanne.**

Warning : Rated M for any reason. | Bahasan yang berat. | Little bit gore. | OOC. OC (coming soon). | Typo's maybe. | Dan segala kekurangan lainnya.

.

.

Enjoy!

.

* * *

Langit Tokyo kini diselimuti gumpalan-gumpalan awan gelap, saling berarak hingga sepenuhnya menutupi langit. Kilatan petir tanpa suara sesekali terlihat. Angin berhembus kencang menerbangkan daun-daun dan segala benda yang bermassa ringan di luar sana hingga terlihat kacau balau.

Rei Temari menatap sendu langit yang begitu kelabu dari balik kaca jendela ruang kerjanya. Seketika pikirannya melayang kepada sahabat musim seminya yang hingga saat ini belum ada kabar. Memang tidak banyak yang bisa ia lakukan untuk membantu pencarian sahabatnya. Tapi, apakah cukup hanya dengan berdoa, duduk menghadap Tuhan seraya memohon, maka semua masalah segera tuntas? Maka sahabatnya segera ditemukan?

Temari menarik gorden berwarna _peach,_ disangga oleh sebuah besi yang melintang setinggi sepuluh senti di atas jendela, yang menggantung di sebelahnya agar menutupi pandangannya ke luar. Ia beringsut mendekati meja tulis besar di tengah ruangan yang terletak berseberangan dengan pintu masuk. Kedua telapak tangannya kini terasa dingin dan sebeku es. Dengan ragu, ia meraih gagang telepon, kemudian menekan beberapa tombol angka yang tersedia, menunggu hingga nada sambung terdengar dan diangkat oleh seseorang yang ingin ia hubungi.

"Halo." Sebuah suara berat menyahut.

Temari tampak menarik sudut bibirnya, membentuk senyuman samar. "Gaara, apa kau mau membantu kakak?"

...

Uchiha Obito membimbing seorang wanita seksi berambut pirang yang tingginya sekitar seratus tujuh puluh sentimeter melewati pintu masuk salah satu restoran mewah hotel bintang lima di kawasan Westminster, London. Pasangannya itu tak lain adalah seorang model dan aktris internasional berkebangsaan Jepang, Furukawa Shion, dan wanita itu diundang oleh Shimura Danzo ke pesta eksklusif ini.

Ia beruntung telah mengenal Shion selama beberapa tahun belakangan ini dan secara perlahan menjalin hubungan juga dengan kenalan wanita itu karena ia pernah melihat foto Shion bersama Danzo di sebuah majalah. Hubungan sambil lalunya dengan Shion akhirnya membuahkan hasil ketika dalam pembicaraan mereka di telepon belum lama ini, Shion mengajaknya menghadiri undangan pesta makan malam di Westminster atas nama Shimura Danzo.

"Jika kau ada di London minggu depan, kau harus menemaniku, Sayang."

Shion tidak mungkin mengetahui apa arti undangan mendadak itu bagi Obito. Ia telah berusaha mencari cara agar dapat masuk ke dalam lingkaran elite teman-teman Shimura, berharap ia akan dapat bertemu dengan Senju Hashirama, rubah tua licik yang merupakan saudara kandung dari pria yang telah membuat hidupnya hancur, Senju Tobirama. Bagaimana pun juga, secara tidak langsung, Hashirama pun ikut dalam permainan yang menyengsarakan hidupnya dua puluh dua tahun yang lalu di Sendai. Malam ini, ia sangat berharap dapat bertemu dengan pria itu, demi melangsungkan sebuah niat yang telah lama ia rencanakan.

"Aku tidak mengenal tamu-tamu lainnya," ucap Shion berbisik saat mereka telah memasuki restoran dan mendapati beberapa pasang tamu berdiri di beberapa tempat dan saling bertukar cerita.

Obito mengamati sekelilingnya lekat. Di tengah ruangan terdapat sebuah meja panjang yang dilapisi taplak berwarna _turquoise _bermotif abstrak, kursi berlengan berwarna putih elegan di letakkan masing-masing enam buah di sisi kiri dan kanan, serta dua kursi yang saling berhadapan di ujung meja. Setelah mengamati secara singkat orang-orang yang hadir di sana, Obito tahu bahwa ia dan Shion melengkapi anggota pesta itu dan tampaknya merekalah yang datang terakhir.

Saat Shimura Danzo, si bajingan amoral, bangkit dari kursinya di ujung meja dan memberikan sambutan hangat, Obito mempersiapkan diri untuk apa yang terjadi malam ini. Ia berusaha menahan insting yang mendorongnya untuk membunuh bajingan tua mesum itu, menarik jantungnya, dan menghidangkannya kepada para tamu.

Shimura Danzo bertambah tua, gemuk, dan sedikit botak seiring berjalannya waktu, meskipun tanda silang di bawah dagunya masih menghias. Setidaknya ia sekarang berumur tujuh puluh tahunan. Tapi, wajah mesum itu sama sekali tidak berubah. Sebisa mungkin Obito menahan rasa mual saat harus berjabat tangan dan merangkul pria itu. Di dalam hatinya Obito berpikir, apakah pria itu masih menyukai gadis-gadis belia cantik yang baru saja memasuki tahap pubertas? Gadis berusia sebelas atau dua belas tahun dengan dada yang baru tumbuh dan kemaluan yang mulai merekah?

Dengan kendali luar biasa atas emosinya―marah, benci, jijik―Obito berhasil mengangguk dan tersenyum ketika sang tuan rumah mempersilakan mereka duduk. Dalam perannya sebagai pria terhormat, Obito membantu pasangannya untuk duduk dan kemudian menarik kursi di sebelahnya. Setelah itu ia melemparkan pandangan dengan cepat ke sekeliling meja, terfokus hanya pada para pria. Ia belum pernah lagi melihat Senju Hashirama secara langsung selama lebih dari delapan belas tahun, sejak kunjungan terakhirnya ke Sendai.

"Aku yakin Ms. Furukawa tidak butuh perkenalan," kata Shimura saat ia memfokuskan pandangannya pada Shion. "Tapi, Sayangku, mungkin kau mau memperkenalkan pemuda di sampingmu kepada para tamu."

Semua atensi beralih ke Obito, jantungnya berhenti berdetak untuk sesaat yang menakutkan ketika pria berkulit cokelat dan berambut hitam panjang serta manik sekelam malam menatap tepat ke arahnya. Senju Hashirama.

_Dapat kau, bajingan. Setelah bertahun-tahun ini, akhirnya aku menemukanmu._

Shion mengulurkan lengan dan meletakkan tangannya di atas tangan Obito. "Sir Shimura, perkenalkan pasanganku untuk malam ini, teman tersayangku, Masukawa Ando."

...

Setelah percakapan singkat mereka, Hozuki Suigetsu menggiring Sakura untuk kembali duduk di atas tempat tidur dan saat ia duduk, Suigetsu mengambil fotonya dengan kamera ponsel.

"Suamimu akan meminta bukti kalau kau masih hidup dan baik-baik saja."

Mungkin memang Sakura masih hidup. Dan untuk saat ini keadaannya baik-baik saja. Namun, berada di tengah laut selama berjam-jam, rasanya sulit bagi Sakura untuk melawan keinginannya untuk muntah. Jika ia muntah, ia akan menganggapnya tidak lebih dari sekadar mabuk perjalanan. Sakura ingin tetap menjaga agar kehamilannya tidak diketahui oleh si penculik. Jika istri Uchiha Sasuke saja dihargai sangat mahal, apalagi ditambah anaknya?

Setelah memikirkan lebih dari setengah lusin skenario yang berbeda dalam benaknya, Sakura berkesimpulan bahwa sampai mereka tiba di tempat tujuan dan sampai ia mendapatkan lebih banyak informasi, ia tidak bisa memikirkan rencana yang akan ia jalankan.

Kapal yang ditumpanginya ini tiba-tiba saja mengeluarkan bunyi bas yang sangat keras. Sakura tahu maksudnya, kapal mereka telah sampai di tempat tujuan. Beberapa saat kemudian, Suigetsu kembali memasuki ruangannya dengan tali tambang, kain, serta semacam penutup mata dengan kantong berwarna hitam.

"Aku akan menyiapkan keberangkatanmu."

Sejenak Sakura tidak mengerti apa maksud Suigetsu, namun tak lama kemudian ia paham. Suigetsu menarik tangannya ke balik punggung, mengikat pergelangan tangannya, kemudian dengan cepat menyumpal mulutnya dengan kain, dan menutup matanya dengan penutup mata yang dilapisi dengan kantong berwarna hitam.

Sambil menggenggam lengan bagian atas Sakura, Suigetsu membimbingnya keluar dari kapal. Angin berhembus menerpa wajahnya, menghantar bau khas pantai yang memabukkan. Suigetsu tidak berbohong saat ia mengatakan kapal yang membawa mereka tadi menuju ke sebuah pulau.

Saat kakinya menjejak pasir pantai yang terasa halus dan kasar secara bersamaan, Sakura dibawa dari dermaga menuju ke kendaraan yang sudah menunggu. Bukan sebuah sedan atau truk. Ketika si sopir yang tidak mengatakan sepatah kata pun memasukkan persneling mundur, Sakura menyadari kalau ia didudukkan di samping seseorang―mungkin Suigetsu―di dalam sebuah jip. Tidak ada sabuk pengaman, hanya cengkraman erat dari tangan yang besar dan kuat yang melingkari tengkuknya.

Sakura sama sekali tidak tahu ke mana Suigetsu membawanya dan apa yang akan menantinya setelah mereka tiba. Namun ia tahu bahwa dirinya adalah sandera, bahwa ia diculik karena ia merupakan istri dari Uchiha Sasuke, bahwa ia akan segera menjadi tamu dari seorang pria yang menyebut dirinya Senju Tobirama. Dan Sakura menduga kalau kemungkinannya untuk keluar dari situasi ini dalam keadaan hidup sangat kecil.

...

Ino melintasi lorong dengan cepat menuju lantai tiga bangunan utama Uchiha's Residence. Sekelumit perasaan takut menghampirinya ketika beberapa saat lalu Hinata memberitahunya bagaimana keadaan Naruto sekarang. Ia tahu, percuma saja untuk menenangkan macan mengamuk, karena pasti akan berakhir dengan sia-sia. Seorang raja hutan ditenangkan oleh rakyat? Jangan bercanda!

Wanita bersurai pirang itu mempercepat langkahnya, melewati koridor yang kini dipenuhi berderet pintu berwarna cokelat di kiri dan kanannya. Sampai di perempatan lorong, Ino melesat berbelok ke kiri dan melewati beberapa pintu kamar, kemudian belok ke arah kanan. Kamar Naruto terletak menembak lurus setelah belokan terakhir tadi. Ino dengan tergesa membuka pintu yang di cat jingga tersebut.

"Naruto!"

Pria bersurai pirang terang itu sedang terkulai lemah di atas tempat tidur. Lengan kirinya kini telah di perban, dan luka-luka memar di sekujur tubuhnya tampak telah di balut dengan ramuan yang terdiri atas racikan daun-daun yang memiliki khasiat menyembuhkan luka memar.

Ino menahan agar dirinya tidak menangis di depan Naruto. Dadanya begitu sesak melihat keadaan pria yang telah dianggapnya sebagai kakak itu. Tapi, jika Naruto saja mengalami luka seserius ini, bagaimana dengan Sasuke?

"Ino... sebaiknya kamu menghampiri Sasuke. Ia... begitu kacau," ucap Naruto dengan suara lemah.

"Tapi..."

"Aku baik-baik saja," potong Naruto. Diambilnya telepak tangan Ino dan menggenggamnya dengan erat. "Dia lebih butuh bantuanmu, Ino. Jangan khawatirkan aku. Aku bisa meminta tolong Hinata jika ada sesuatu yang aku perlukan," lanjutnya dengan senyuman tipis.

Ino terpaku sejenak. Meski tipis, tapi ia tidak salah lihat, Naruto kini menampilkan senyum tulusnya!

"Semoga cepat sembuh." Wanita itu mendudukkan dirinya di pinggir tempat tidur Naruto, dan menundukkan sedikit tubuhnya agar dapat memeluk Naruto. "Dan, sepertinya kakakku yang satu ini akan _taken_ tidak lama lagi."

Naruto tergelak, dan mencuil hidung Ino dengan tekanan agar keras. "Apa maksudmu? Sudah, sana pergi. Aku takut keadaan Sasuke semakin memburuk, karena aku belum memerintahkan para penjaga keamanan dan para pembersih untuk memasuki ruang kerjanya."

Ino bangkit dan segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu keluar, sebelum benar-benar menghilang, "_Sleep well, brother_." Kemudian disusul dengan pintu bercat jingga tersebut mengayun menutup.

...

Uchiha Sasuke mengerjapkan kedua kelopak matanya dengan malas ketika sebuah guncangan pelan pada bahunya memaksa pria itu untuk bangun. Hal pertama yang tertangkap netranya adalah sesosok wanita berambut pirang sedang menatapnya dengan raut wajah khawatir. Sasuke tampak linglung, dan mencoba menggali ingatannya untuk mengetahui apa yang terjadi sebelum ia tertidur, atau pingsan.

Layaknya kartu domino, ingatannya kembali satu per satu, satu ingatan dengan cepat menumbangkan ingatan langinnya. Setelah mengetahui bahwa Sakura menghilang, kemungkinan diculik Hozuki Suigetsu, Sasuke sangat murka. Ia mengamuk secara membabi buta, menghancurkan semua benda dan apapun yang berada di sekelilingnya. Tingkat kemarahan dan frustrasinya, ditambah dengan kesedihan dan rasa bersalah, bisa saja menghancurkannya. Ia seolah berada di tepi jurang, hanya beberapa senti dari ambang kejatuhan.

Seandainya Sasuke menjelaskan semuanya kepada Sakura.

Seandainya sejak awal ia jujur sepenuhnya kepada Sakura.

Tapi percuma menyesalinya sekarang. Kata seandainya-seandainya merupakan kata paling terkutuk dan sangat menyedihkan. Begitu menggambarkan sifat manusia yang selalu berandai-andai dan tidak pernah mau menerima konsekuensi dari apa yang telah ia pilih.

"Sasuke..."

Sasuke mencoba menggerakkan tubuhnya di bantu Ino. Segalanya terasa nyeri dan begitu menyakitkan. Sehebat apakah ia mengamuk semalam? Bagaimana dengan Naruto? Ah, ia bahkan tidak ingat apa yang sudah ia perbuat kepada sahabat sekaligus saudaranya itu.

Bunyi pintu yang terbuka, disusul dengan masuknya Nara Shikamaru yang diikuti oleh empat orang berseragam hitam dan empat orang lainnya berseragam putih. Para penjaga keamanan dan para pembersih.

"Itou, kau bersama denganku mengangkat Mr. Uchiha ke klinik yang berada di lantai satu. Dan yang lain, silakan bekerja, buat perabotan yang tidak bisa terpakai lagi segera ganti dengan yang baru."

"Baik."

"Ino," panggil Shikamaru. Ino kemudian menyingkir dan membiarkan Uchiha Sasuke dibawa oleh Shikamaru dan salah satu petugas keamanan. Wanita itu mengekor dari belakang mengikuti Shikamaru menuju klinik untuk merawat luka-luka Sasuke.

...

Suara jari-jari yang beradu di atas _keyboard _menggema di ruangan yang sepi itu, menghasilkan ketukan-ketukan yang entah kenapa terasa menegangkan. Pindah dari satu jendela ke jendela lain, menampilkan layar komputer yang kini penuh dengan tulisan-tulisan berwarna hijau dengan layar hitam serta rumus-rumus yang begitu rumit.

Rei Gaara begitu berkonsentrasi mengerjakan tugas yang beberapa saat lalu diminta tolong oleh kakaknya. Ia tidak begitu yakin dengan rencana yang dijelaskan oleh Temari dalam pembicaraan singkat mereka itu, tapi sebagaimana yang telah diinstruksikan, silakan menempuh cara apapun untuk mendapatkan sebuah informasi, dan jikalau beruntung langsung mendapat posisi di mana tempat penculikan Uchiha Sakura.

Layar komputer di hadapannya kini menampilkan peta tiga dimensi, yang entah bagaimana memuat sebuah daerah dengan nama-nama yang begitu asing. Gaara mengarahkan kursor dan mengklik kotak hitam di sudut kiri bawah, kemudian mengetikkan rumus-rumus formula baru. Berhenti sejenak, Gaara mencoba menenangkan diri dengan mengambil napas dalam-dalam kemudian menghembuskannya, seraya berdoa dalam hati agar usahanya ini berhasil.

_Enter._

TBC

A/N:

Kronologi peristiwa di Sendai akan diceritakan pada chapter-chapter selanjutnya.

Untuk yang bingung dengan umur para tokoh:

Sakura : 36 tahun

Sasuke : 40 tahun

Ino : 39 tahun

Naruto : 41 tahun

Hinata : 36 tahun

Temari : 36 tahun

Shikamaru : 39 tahun

Dan umur para tokoh lainnya berkisaran segitu juga. Oh, iya, jangan pada protes kenapa umur para tokoh tua banget tapi belum ada yang nikah dan punya anak. Aku sengaja ngambil setting dewasa demi kepentingan-kepentingan lain yang berhubungan dengan fanfic ini. Lagian, coba bayangin Papa Sasuke yang udah _mature_, duhh meleleh :D #ditabokSakura

Makasih banyak yang udah baca dan meninggalkan jejak berupa review, fave, ataupun alert di chapter kemarin. Aku sangat mengapresiasinya. Apalagi saat baca-baca review dari kalian, wuiih melayang :D

Semoga chapter ini tidak mengecewakan.

Semangat bagi yang saat ini sedang melaksanakan UAS, semoga berhasiiiil :)

Saya tunggu tanggapannya,

Sign, Asterella Roxanne, 03-12-2014.


	4. Chapter 4

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**This Story is Mine, Asterella Roxanne.**

Warning : Rated M for any reason | Bahasan yang berat | Little bit gore | OOC, OC | Typo's maybe | Dan segala kekurangan lainnya.

**Tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun, murni untuk menyalurkan imajinasi.**

* * *

.

Enjoy!

.

Suara pintu yang di buka kasar membuat perhatian Gaara teralih. Ia melihat kakak perempuan satu-satunya itu melangkah dengan tergesa dan wajah gelisah, seakan menuntut sesuatu agar sesuai dengan keinginannya. Pandangan Gaara berpindah pada pria yang melangkah di belakang kakaknya, hal pertama yang dapat Gaara tangkap darinya yaitu meskipun berlagak tenang tapi emosi yang bergejolak dalam dirinya dapat terlihat jelas dari pancaran kedua manik hitamnya.

"Bagaimana? Apa kau dapat sesuatu Gaara? Kau berhasil, kan?" tanya Temari tak sabar.

Gaara terdiam. Perhatiannya kini telah kembali pada layar komputer yang menampilkan latar belakang hitam dengan tulisan berwarna merah besar: _ERROR_. Tatapannya seketika berubah sendu. Ia telah gagal.

Shikamaru yang melihat perubahan air muka Gaara langsung paham. Ia berjalan mendekati Gaara dan memandang apa yang tertulis pada layar komputer, hanya untuk memastikan apakah kesimpulannya benar.

"Maaf Kak...," ucap Gaara pelan. "Aku tidak dapat menemukan lokasi penculikan Sakura-san. Aku sudah berusaha tapi sepertinya mereka, para penculik Sakura-san, mengetahui tentang pemancar itu. Jadi, sebelum sempat aku menemukan titik lokasi, mereka telah merusaknya."

Hampir saja Temari jatuh terduduk di lantai, jika Shikamaru tidak dengan sigap menangkapnya. Tangan kanan Temari mencengkram lemah rompi hijau yang dipakai Shikamaru, menahan tangis yang hampir pecah. Tidak dapat dipungkiri jika Shikamaru pun merasa kecewa. Pria itu kemudian mengulurkan tangan kirinya untuk mengusap helai pirang Temari, setidaknya dapat sedikit menenangkan kekasihnya itu.

Terjadi keheningan yang cukup lama, sampai tiba-tiba sebuah pemikiran terlintas di benak Shikamaru. Tubuh lelaki itu sedikit menegang, dengan sigap ia menuntun Temari duduk di satu kursi yang tak jauh dari mereka. Lalu menatap Gaara dengan pandangan serius.

"Gaara," panggilnya.

Gaara mendongak untuk menatap kekasih kakaknya tersebut, tatapan bingung seketika ia perlihatkan kala melihat kerutan di dahi Shikamaru serta wajah serius yang sangat jarang ditunjukkannya. "Apa?"

Shikamaru berdeham, "Kau tadi bilang, jika para penculik Sakura telah mengetahui lebih dulu tentang pemancar itu sebelum sempat kau menemukan lokasinya, kan?"

Gaara mengangguk, masih bingung.

"Coba kau ingat-ingat lagi, apakah ada sesuatu yang kau lewatkan?" tanya Shikamaru, kini telah terlihat lebih santai. Bahkan pria itu menampilkan sedikit seringainya. Temari yang duduk tak jauh dari mereka hanya mendengarkan tak paham. Tapi satu hal yang ia tahu, kekasihnya menyadari sesuatu yang janggal dari laporan Gaara.

Gaara terdiam, kedua bola mata dengan iris _jade_-nya bergerak tak beraturan, menandakan pemuda berambut merah bata itu tengah berpikir keras. Jari telunjuk tangan kirinya telah mengetuk-ngetuk meja komputer di hadapannya dengan pelan, seakan menjadi melodi untuk membantunya berpikir. Dan selang beberapa menit kemudian, kedua bola mata itu membelalak lebar, hampir keluar dari kelopak matanya.

Shikamaru mendengus kecil, "Butuh empat menit tiga puluh tujuh detik untuk seorang Rei Gaara mengetahui kejanggalan laporannya sendiri." Sebenarnya jika Gaara mendengar ucapan itu dalam situasi lain, dengan senang hati ia akan memberikan hadian tinjunya kepada Shikamaru. Tapi, simpan tenaganya itu nanti.

Gaara langsung mengotak-atik komputernya kembali, dan tidak sampai satu menit, layar komputer telah menampilkan peta tiga dimensi seperti sebelumnya. Ia menatap dengan seksama, sebelum berucap dengan lantang.

"Mereka ke arah Barat."

Shikamaru langsung mengambil _handphone _yang tersimpan di saku rompi hijaunya dan menghubungi Konohamaru, asisten kepercayaannya.

"Halo, _Sir. _Ada yang bisa kubantu?"

"Bentuk beberapa unit tim dari agen lapangan dan segera berkumpul di Strategy House."

"Baik."

Sambungan terputus. Shikamaru kemudian terlihat mencari-cari nama lain dalam _phonebook_-nya, dan setelah ketemu ia segera menekan tombol _call_.

"Shi―" sebelum sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya, Shikamaru langsung memotongnya.

"Ke Strategy House sepuluh menit lagi, Sai," ucapnya tanpa tedeng aling-aling. "Oh, ajak beberapa anak buahmu juga dan jangan lupa membawa Mac-mu."

Sambungan kembali putus, kali ini sepihak. Shikamaru sedang malas untuk meladeni pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang sering terlontar tak manusiawi dari mulut seorang Shimura Sai. Temari yang keadaannya kini sudah lebih baik bangkit dari kursinya dan mendekati Shikamaru.

"Shika, kau tak mau membagi kabar, dan kurasa cukup penting, itu padaku? Aku seperti orang bodoh yang tidak mengerti apa-apa," ucap Temari seraya melemparkan tatapan kesal.

Shikamaru tersenyum tipis. Sebelum menjawab pertanyaan kekasihnya, ia menatap Gaara. "Gaara, pergilah ke Strategy House. Sepertinya kau akan turun kali ini. Aku akan menyusul."

Gaara mengangguk, sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan ruangan itu, yang sebenarnya adalah ruang kerjanya, ia melemparkan tatapan menuntut. Shikamaru tahu benar arti tatapan itu, dengan malas ia berucap, "Tenang saja. Aku hanya perlu sedikit waktu untuk menjelaskan pada Temari."

Mendengus remeh, pria berambut merah bata itu kembali melanjutkan langkahnya. Setelah memastikan adik kekasihnya telah pergi, seluruh perhatian Shikamaru kini terfokus pada Temari. Ia hampir tertawa saat melihat raut menuntut yang bercampur bingung serta penasaran yang ditampilkan kekasihnya.

"Tunggu apa lagi? Ayo jelaskan," kata Temari gusar.

Shikamaru terkekeh. "_Calm down, blondie_. Gaara memang tidak berhasil menemukan titik lokasi penyekapan Sakura, tapi ...," potong Shikamaru.

"Tapi apa?" Temari merasa udara di sekitar mereka tiba-tiba menipis. Tanpa sadar wanita itu menahan napasnya saking tegangnya menunggu kelanjutan ucapan Shikamaru.

"... kita tahu dibawa ke arah mana Sakura oleh para penculik itu."

"Hah?"

"Yang artinya, kita telah mendapat titik terang untuk misi penyelamatan Uchiha Sakura."

Temari spontan memeluk Shikamaru, yang kemudian dibalas oleh pria itu juga. Perasaan senang menyelimuti dirinya. Meskipun masih harus bekerja ekstra, setidaknya mereka sudah mendapatkan satu petunjuk tentang keberadaan Sakura.

Melepaskan pelukannya, Temari menatap Shikamaru tepat ke kedua manik hitamnya. Dalam hitungan detik, kedua bibir sepasang kekasih itu bertaut, saling menyampaikan perasaan yang tak terucap oleh kata dengan sebuah ciuman lebut dan dalam.

Masih dengan wajah memerah usai tautan bibir mereka terlepas, Temari mencoba mencairkan suasana yang tiba-tiba saja terasa panas di sekitar mereka dengan mengajukan pertanyaan.

"Apa Uchiha dan Naruto ikut terlibat di lapangan?"

"Naruto, tentu. Kalau Sasuke, hanya jika ia telah dalam kondisi waras. Aku takut ia hanya akan mencelakai dirinya dan mengacaukan operasi jika ia ikut dalam keadaan kurang waras," jawab Shikamaru dengan menyelipkan nada jenaka di akhir kalimatnya.

Temari terkekeh pelan mendengarnya. "Sejak awal ia memang sudah tidak waras, aku heran kenapa Sakura masih mau menikah dengan orang seperti dia." Raut wajah Shikamaru seketika berubah, Temari yang menyadari itu lantas terdiam. Ia tahu jika ucapannya tadi sudah keterlaluan.

Karena tidak ingin terjadi pertengkaran di antara mereka, pria berusia akhir tiga puluhan itu memutuskan untuk segera pergi. Ia kecup puncak kepala Temari dan kemudian melangkah keluar dari ruang kerja Gaara. Sebelum mengarahkan langkahnya ke Straregy House, terlintas keinginan untuk melihat keadaan Uchiha Sasuke yang dirawat di klinik bangunan utama Uchiha's Residence.

Ia mengetuk sebanyak tiga kali sebelum memutar kenop pintu di hadapannya.

"Naruto," panggil Shikamaru. Cukup terkejut saat didapatinya pria berambut pirang bermarga Namikaze itu sedang duduk memandang kosong ke Uchiha Sasuke yang berbaring tak sadarkan diri di atas ranjang.

Naruto yang merasa ada yang memanggil namanya, spontan menoleh ke sumber datangnya suara. "Oh, Shikamaru. Datang berkunjung?"

Shikamaru hanya menangguk. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di atas sofa berwarna _spinel _yang ada di sudut ruangan tersebut. Ruangan yang disebut klinik ini lumayan luas, dengan empat ranjang pasien yang ditata bersebrangan dan dibatasi oleh gorden-gorden berwarna biru muda cenderung kusam. Ia menatap Naruto serta Sasuke bergantian.

"Bagaimana kabarnya?"

Naruto ikut memandang Sasuke sambil menjawab pelan, "masih belum sadarkan diri sejak dua hari yang lalu."

Lagi-lagi Shikamaru hanya mengangguk sebagai balasan.

"Bagaimana dengan dirimu?"

Pria dengan tanda lahir berupa garis-garis halus di kedua pipinya itu cengar-cengir, menampilkan gigi-gigi putih bersihnya. "Seperti yang kau lihat?" Kedua bahunya mengendik, "aku sudah sepenuhnya sehat."

Shikamaru menggumam seraya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya kecil. Tak sengaja ia melirik jam yang dipajang di dinding tepat di atas pintu masuk telah menunjukkan pukul satu siang lewat lima belas menit. Ia telah terlambat lima menit, ia harus bergegas.

"Begini, berhubung aku telah terlambat lima menit maka _to the point _saja. Gaara telah mendapatkan satu petunjuk tentang lokasi penculikan Uchiha Sakura. Jika kau benar-benar yakin telah sepenuhnya pulih, kuharap kau mau terjun ke lapangan. Karena, ya, kau tahu. Kau satu-satunya orang yang sangat ahli menjalankan operasi lapangan," jelas Shikamaru panjang lebar. Kaki kirinya menghentak pelan, tanda ia sudah tidak memiliki waktu yang banyak.

Naruto menatap serius Shikamaru. Baru saja ia ingin melontarkan jawabannya, Shikamaru kembali menyahut. "Tidak perlu memaksakan diri. Lawan kita bukanlah orang biasa, aku bisa mengandalkan agen lain. Kesehatanmu yang menjadi prioritas saat ini."

"Aku. Sangat. Sehat. Shikamaru," ucap Naruto dengan penekanan di setiap kata. "Tentu aku akan ikut."

Shikamaru mengangguk, lalu bangkit dari sofa berwarna _spinel _yang beberapa saat lalu ia duduki. Nada suara Naruto yang terdengar _final _tersebut cukup meyakinkannya. "Senang mendengarnya, Naruto. Oh, aku ada rapat penyususan strategi di Strategy House sekarang. Kau mau ikut?"

"Tentu."

"Dia?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Ino akan menjaganya."

"Baiklah. Ayo, cepat! kita sudah terlambat delapan menit."

Kedua pria itu segera melesat ke luar ruang klinik tersebut. Langkah kaki mereka yang cepat menimbulkan bunyi yang cukup berisik, membuat beberapa orang yang mereka lewati menoleh namun segera membungkuk hormat ketika tahu siapa yang membuat kegaduhan itu.

Strategy House terletak terpisah dari bangunan Uchiha's Residence. Tepatnya berjarak dua puluh meter ke arah tenggara. Strategy House merupakan sebuah tempat khusus untuk menggelar rapat penyusunan strategi sebuah operasi dan biasanya Strategy House digunakan hanya untuk menyusun strategi operasi yang cukup penting. Seperti sekarang.

Shikamaru segera menyambar salah satu _handle _dari pintu ganda di hadapannya dan langsung membukanya. Semua orang sudah berkumpul, berbaris membentuk beberapa tim sesuai perintahnya. Konohamaru yang berdiri di paling kanan membungkuk sedikit kepada Shikamaru dan langsung melapor.

"_Sir_, saya sudah mengumpulkan agen dan membentuknya menjadi beberapa tim sesuai permintaan Anda."

"Bagus." Shikamaru menatap sekeliling dengan pandangan menelisik. Merasa semua yang ia butuhkan telah ada di sana, ia memberi isyarat pada semuanya untuk mengikuti ke ruangan sebelah. Pria itu menekan saklar lampu, dan terlihat sebuah meja besar yang berbentuk elips dengan kursi-kursi yang mengelilinginya.

Dengan wibawa seorang pemimpin, Shikamaru segera mengambil tempat di ujung meja dan bersiap memulai rapat.

"Maaf atas keterlambatan saya. Tanpa banyak membuang waktu lagi, kita mulai saja rapatnya. Silakan ambil tempat duduk."

Meja elips itu sangat besar dan memanjang hingga dapat menampung lima puluhan kursi yang diletakkan mengelilingnya. Shikamaru memberi isyarat pada Sai untuk menaruh Mac-nya di depan pria itu. Gaara yang melihat Shikamaru bergerak untuk menghidupkan proyektor, maju mendekati Mac milik Sai dan mengotak-atiknya hingga tampilan di layar berubah menjadi peta tiga dimesi.

Proyektor yang telah dihidupkan dan disambungkan ke Mac milik Sai, langsung memantulkan gambar pada layar proyektor berwarna putih di belakang Shikamaru. Setelah menggumam terima kasih pada Gaara, ia kemudian menatap semua yang ada di ruangan itu dan membuka suara untuk menjelaskan.

"Seperti yang kalian lihat. Di layar proyektor kini menampilkan sebuah peta dunia tiga dimensi. Beberapa saat lalu Rei Gaara menemukan satu petunjuk kecil sehubungan dengan tempat penculikan Uchiha Sakura. Dan kata kuncinya adalah: _West_."

Shikamaru memperkecil gambar dan menggerakkannya ke arah kiri, sehingga negara-negara yang ada di sebelah barat Jepang terlihat. "Jika kalian meragukan benar atau tidaknya, maka saya akan menjelaskan rinciannya. Rei Temari beberapa hari yang lalu teringat akan kalung yang ia berikan kepada Uchiha Sakura sebagai kado Natal. Seperti yang kita tahu, Rei Temari adalah penemu dalam bidang teknologi, salah satunya adalah alat pemancar yang dapat mengirimkan sinyal untuk mengetahui lokasi si pemakai. Dan alat yang sangat berguna itu telah ditanamkan Miss Rei pada kalung Uchiha Sakura.

"Rei Gaara yang ditugaskan oleh Temari untuk melacak sinyal tersebut hampir berhasil jika saja para penculik itu tidak kedahuluan sadar. Gaara kehilangan jejak saat proses pemindaian lokasi hampir 100 persen, tepatnya telah menunjukkan angka 99,5 persen. Dan sebagai gantinya, ia hanya mengetahui satu petunjuk kecil, yaitu Barat."

Shikamaru berhenti sejenak, dan menatap para agen yang telah dipercayai untuk ikut turun dalam operasi penyelamatan Uchiha Sakura. Wajahnya berubah menjadi lebih serius.

"Ada yang tahu berapa banyak negara yang ada di barat Jepang?" tanyanya. Namun tidak ada satu pun yang buka suara. "Tidak? Tentu, karena negara yang ada di barat Jepang mungkin mencapai 30 sampai 50 negara. Jadi, bagaimana cara kita untuk menemukan tempat para penculik itu menyekap Uchiha Sakura? Menggeledah dari satu negara ke negera lain?"

Semua masih terdiam. Mencoba memutar otak bagaimana cara menyusun strategi yang baik namun tidak memakan banyak waktu dan tentu saja tidak sampai membuat negara-negara lain resah.

"Melacak semua pesawat, kapal, bus dan kereta yang meninggalkan wilayah ini dalam kurun waktu empat hari yang lalu."

Semua mata langsung menoleh ke arah pintu yang menghubungkan ke ruangan sebelah. Seorang pria berdiri di ambangnya, dengan tubuh penuh balutan luka. Ia berjalan perlahan mendekati ujung meja, tepatnya Shikamaru. Pria itu balas melemparkan tatapan tajam pada Shikamaru yang ingin protes.

"Jika kau mau mengusirku dari sini, jawabannya: _tidak akan_."

Semua agen tampak serempak bangkit dari duduk masing-masing dan membungkuk hormat pada Uchiha Sasuke.

"Sasuke, mengertilah ..."

Tatapan tajamnya beralih pada Naruto, dan kemudian kata-kata pedas itu meluncur begitu saja. "Jika kau mengkhawatirkan kewarasanku, maka bersyukurlah karena aku sudah kembali waras."

Shikamaru dan Naruto saling melempar tatapan, dan secara serempak menghela napas putus asa.

"Baik, terserah kau. Tapi kau tidak akan turun―" ucap Shikamaru, namun belum sempat menyelesaikan perkataannya, ia sudah dipotong mentah-mentah oleh Sasuke.

"Aku akan ikut turun langsung operasi ini. Tidak ada bantahan Shikamaru." Sasuke membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap para agen yang masih dalam posisi berdiri. "Agen Konohamaru!" panggilnya lantang.

"Ya, _Sir_."

"Hubungi markas pusat dan perintahkan semua personel untuk melacak semua alat transportasi seperti ucapanku tadi."

"Baik."

Baru saja akan membalikkan tubuhnya, Konohamaru terpaksa harus terhenti saat mendengar atasannya membuka suara.

"Jalur penerbangan harus menjadi prioritas utama," saran Shikamaru. "Di antara semua kemungkinan, jika Hozuki Suigetsu menculik Sakura, dia pasti sudah menyiapkan pesawat pribadi untuk membawa Sakura keluar dari negara ini."

Setelah yakin tidak ada perintah lagi untuk dirinya, Konohamaru segera memacu dirinya pergi ke markas pusat dan menyampaikan semua perintah yang diberikan padanya.

Shikamaru segera mengambil alih rapat kembali. "Sembari menunggu hasil laporan dari markas pusat, kalian, para agen, untuk berlatih dan mengasah kemampuan kalian lagi. Saya akan memerintahkan Tomatsu untuk membuka ruang bawah tanah. Satu hal yang harus kalian tanamkan saat menjalankan operasi ini nanti: _Saya sudah siap mati_. Karena yang akan dihadapi kali ini, bukanlah penjahat biasa. Namun ...,"

"... penjahat gila dengan tingkat kewarasan sama dengan nol," sambung Naruto.

"Rapat selesai. Bubar!"

oOo

Sakura memandang datar ke luar jendela. Ini sudah memasuki hari kelimanya ia diculik, tapi masih belum ada tanda-tanda suaminya akan datang menolongnya. Tiba-tiba wanita itu tersenyum sinis, mengejek dirinya sendiri yang masih mengharapkan Uchiha Sasuke. Jika memang pria itu peduli padanya, pengkhianatan dalam sebuah pernikahan pasti tidak akan terjadi di antara mereka.

Tapi, lagi-lagi hati kecilnya menyahut. _Apa benar Sasuke mengkhianatinya?_

Sasuke memang pernah menceritakan sedikit masa lalunya antara ia, Naruto dan juga Ino. Tentang bagaimana mereka semua bertahan hidup dalam cengkraman pria gila bernama Senju Tobirama saat di Sendai.

Tapi, tak pernah sekalipun Sasuke menyinggung tentang ia dipaksa berhubungan seks dengan Ino, hingga ia mengetahui dari sebuah surat jika Sasuke kemungkinan besar adalah ayah biologis dari anak yang Ino lahirkan. Ia sangat kecewa. _Persetan _dengan anak itu! Sakura sama sekali tidak mempermasalahkannya. Ia hanya tak habis pikir kenapa Sasuke menyembunyikan semua itu darinya. Bukankah jika sudah diikat dalam sebuah janji suci pernikahan, semua rahasia harus diungkapkan? Tidak boleh ada yang ditutupi lagi, bukan?

Air mata kembali menetes. Tanpa sadar telapak tangan wanita itu kini telah mengelus lembut permukaan perutnya yang masih datar. Tidak menyangka jika janin yang dikandungnya ini hadir tepat saat masalah besar melanda pernikahannya.

Suara pintu yang terbuka membuat Sakura sadar dan kembali ke realita. Disekanya air mata yang jatuh dengan punggung tangannya, ia kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya menatap seseorang yang baru saja memasuki kamar ini. Seorang wanita cantik berparas eropa sedang memandang bingung dirinya dengan nampan berisi makanan dikedua tangannya.

"Oh, ternyata kau Suzette," kata Sakura dalam bahasa inggris. Ia mencoba memasang senyum tipis, agar tidak ketahuan jika dirinya baru saja menangis.

Gadis bernama Suzette itu balas tersenyum. Ia melangkah mendekati Sakura, setelah sebelumnya menutup pintu kamar ini. "Ya, aku membawakan kudapan untukmu," sahutnya dengan aksen Prancis yang kental.

"Terima kasih." Sakura mengambil nampan yang di bawa oleh Suzette dan menaruhnya di atas nakas. "Omong-omong, beberapa hari Mr. Hozuki sama sekali tidak kelihatan. Dia ... dimana?"

Suzette langsung menampakkan wajah terkejutnya. "Kau mencarinya?"

"Bukan. Tidak seperti itu. Aku hanya bertanya saja. Aku merasa rencana kematianku semakin matang jika aku tidak melihatnya," jelas Sakura, sambil sesekali mengibaskan tangannya.

"Hmm, begitu." Suzette mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya kecil. "Aku juga tidak tahu kemana perginya Mr. Hozuki."

Bertepatan dengan selesainya ucapan Suzette, pintu kamar lagi-lagi menjeblak terbuka. Seorang pria dengan rambut peraknya melenggang santai memasuki kamar dan tak lupa senyum ramah yang tepatri di wajahnya, yang entah kenapa selalu membuat Sakura merinding.

"Sedang membicarakanku, nona-nona?"

Mereka langsung terdiam. Suzette merasakan tatapan Hozuki yang mengarah padanya, ia cukup mengerti apa maksud tatapan itu. Tanpa babibu ia langsung melesat keluar, meninggalkan Sakura dan tuannya berdua di dalam kamar yang luas tersebut.

Masih dengan senyuman ramahnya, Hozuki mendekati _single _sofa yang di letakkan tepat di bawah jendela dan mendudukkan dirinya di sana. Ia menatap Sakura yang kini menundukkan wajahnya dan tidak bergerak sama sekali.

"Segera santap kudapanmu, setelah itu aku akan mengajakmu jalan-jalan sore di sekitar kediaman ini."

Tanpa bantahan, wanita berusia pertengahan tiga puluhan itu mengambil nampan yang tadi ia letakkan di nakas dan memakan makanan yang tersedia. Beberapa menit kemudian, setelah habis menyantap semua kudapan yang terhidang, Sakura menegak susu cokelat hingga tak bersisa.

Hozuki yang masih menatap Sakura dari sisi kanan kamar tersebut hanya tersenyum puas. Ia lalu bangkit dan berjalan mendekati Sakura.

"Siap untuk melakukan _tour _bersamaku, Nyonya Uchiha?"

Sakura mengangguk gugup. Ia berjalan mengekori Hozuki, yang demi apapun baru kali ini ia keluar dari kamar itu, dan seketika mulutnya menganga melihat betapa banyak pria-pria berbadan kekar membawa senjata yang di tempatkan di hampir semua sudut kediaman ini. Suigetsu memanggil tiga pengawal untuk mengikuti mereka.

Pria dengan senyum misterius itu menuntun Sakura keluar ke arah lorong, menyusuri koridor panjang, dan menuju langsung ke tangga yang mengarah ke lantai dasar dari tempat yang sepertinya merupakan _mansion _besar.

"Ada sepuluh kamar tidur di rumah seluas seribu seratus meter persegi lebih ini, satu dari sekian banyak rumah di seluruh dunia yang dimiliki oleh atasanku," ujar Sui kepada Sakura saat membimbingnya melewati ruang depan dengan lantai marmer, memasuki ruang tamu besar, kemudian ruang makan yang dapat dengan mudah menampung belasan orang, lalu keluar menuju area serambi serta kolam renang yang bisa ia lihat dari kamarnya di lantai atas.

"Kau boleh menggunakan kolam renang sesukamu atau kau bisa berjemur di salah satu kursi santai. Karena berhubung kau tidak boleh meninggalkan _mansion _ini meskipun hanya ke pantai yang jaraknya tak lebih dari seratus meter." Suigetsu melemparkan pandangannya ke payudara Sakura yang sedikit menyembul karena dress yang dipakainya saat ini seperti sengaja disempitkan di bagian dada. "Aku sangat yakin kalau kulit cantikmu akan berubah kecokelatan dengan indah.

Suigetsu mencoba menggodanya, berpura-pura menjadi tuan rumah yang ramah seolah Sakura bersedia menjadi tamu di sana, dan untuk suatu alasan Sui mengulur-ulur waktu. Sakura menduga kalau Suigetsu dengan sengaja menenangkannya agar kewaspadaannya berkurang. Kalau memang benar, hanya ada satu alasan untuk itu―Suigetsu ingin agar apa pun yang terjadi setelah ini membuat Sakura kaget, mungkin mengejutkannya atau bahkan membuatnya ketakutan setengah mati.

oOo

Sore itu di markas pusat, saat semuanya sedang sibuk mengumpulkan hasil laporan dari melacak alat transportasi yang dalam kurun waktu empat hari terakhir meninggalkan negara Jepang, satu pesan masuk ke dalam komputer utama markas pusat Uchiha Agency. Sebuah pesan yang dilindungi oleh semacam kode. Tak ingin membuat kesalahan, agen yang menerima pesan tersebut langsung menghubungi Nara Shikamaru.

"Ada apa?" tanya Shikamaru disusul oleh Naruto, dan Gaara di belakangnya.

"Ada satu pesan yang masuk ke dalam komputer utama, _Sir_. Karena dilindungi oleh kode, saya tidak berani untuk membukanya. Saya rasa, pesan tersebut sangat penting."

Shikamaru mengangguk. Ia berjalan menuju komputer utama tersebut dan memeriksa pesan masuk itu. Tahu jika ini adalah bagiannya, untuk memecahkan kode-kode, Gaara mendekati Shikamaru dan langsung mengambil alih.

Kode terpecahkan. Tidak ada pesan apa pun di dalamnya, hanya memuat dua fota yang menampilkan seorang ... Uchiha Sakura! Semua sontak membelalak terkejut.

"Apa yang sedang terjadi di situ?" tanya Sasuke yang kini sudah muncul beberapa meter tak jauh dari mereka.

Shikamaru menutup matanya sejenak kemudian meletakkannya di bahu Naruto. Gaara memutar kursinya dan berdiri di samping kiri Naruto. Melihat ketiga pria itu hanya berdiri mematung, membuat kerutan di dahi Sasuke semakin dalam. Ia mendekati mereka, dan menatap langsung ke layar komputer utama markas pusat tersebut.

"Uchiha Agency baru saja menerima konfirmasi bahwa Sakura masih hidup."

Rahang Uchiha Sasuke mengeras. Itu memang benar Uchiha Sakura, istrinya. Berbaring di tengah-tengah ranjang besar yang dilapisi seprai sutra. Sakura tertidur pulas. Dan ia juga telanjang bulat seperti ketika ia baru lahir. Foto satunya menampilkan Sakura yang memakai _dress _musim panas berlengan tali berwarna merah sedang duduk di atas sebuah tempat tidur besar. Ia tampak pasrah, dan bingung.

Kedua bola mata Sasuke yang melihat foto itu seakan memanas, kepalan tangannya kini sudah terkepal sempurna, siap meluncurkan tinjunya ke komputer itu hanya jika ia tidak menangkap sesuatu dari foto tersebut. Sasuke melonggarkan kepalannya, dan mendekatkan wajahnya untuk melihat lebih jelas foto tersebut.

Naruto, Shikamaru dan Gaara yang sudah siap dengan ledakan amarah Sasuke, mengernyitkan dahi masing-masing kala dilihatnya Uchiha Sasuke malah semakin mendekatkan wajah ke layar komputer tersebut. Lalu, seruan tiba-tiba seketika mengagetkan tak hanya Naruto, Gaara dan Shikamaru, tapi semua agen yang berada di ruangan di markas pusat tersebut.

"Laut! Mereka lewat jalan laut! Segera fokuskan pelacakan pada kapal atau apa pun jenisnya yang meninggalkan pelabuhan empat hari terakhir ke arah barat! CEPAT!"

Butuh waktu lima detik, hingga semua orang sadar dan segera kembali pada kesibukan masing-masing, namun dengan kasus yang berbeda kali ini. Dalam hati masing-masing agen telah tertanam, mereka pasti berhasil menyelamatkan Uchiha Sakura, bagaimana pun caranya.

.

oOo

.

Ketika Suigetsu membuka pintu ganda di ruang depan, pintu yang mengarah ke luar ke bagian depan _mansion_, Sakura menahan napas. Apakah ada cara baginya untuk kabur? Jawabannya: _sama sekali tidak_. Penjagaan di luar lebih ketat di banding di dalam. Bisa di bayangkan, kediaman ini sudah terkepung. Jika ia nekat kabur, mungkin baru satu langkah yang ia ambil, ia sudah tewas tertembus peluru.

Saat Sakura berhenti sejenak di beranda yang luas, Suigetsu berjalan mendahuluinya, menuruni tiga anak tangga yang mengarah ke halaman kemudian berbalik seraya mengulurkan tangan.

"Kemarilah, Sakura. Banyak hal menarik yang bisa kau lihat sebelum senja."

Dan apa yang akan terjadi setelah senja?

Sakura ingat saat Sasuke pernah menceritakan tentang perburuan Senju Tobirama yang selalu berakhir di penghujung hari. Jika tidak ada mangsa yang terbunuh sebelumnya, salah seorang mangsa yang terluka dalam perburuan itu dipilih untuk dibunuh saat senja.

Ketika Sakura tampak ragu, Sui mengerutkan dahi. "Aku lebih suka jika aku tidak perlu memaksamu. Tapi kalau diperlukan, itu akan menjadi pengalaman yang tidak menyenangkan bagi kita berdua."

Mengingatkan dirinya bahwa sesuatu yang jauh lebih berharga ketimbang nyawanya berada dalam bahaya, Sakura menuruni tangga dan dengan cepat berjalan ke sisi Suigetsu. Pria itu tersenyum.

"Bagus. Aku harus akui kalau kepatuhanmu membuatku terkejut. Aku mengira kau akan memberikan lebih banyak perlawanan daripada ini."

"Jangan anggap kesediaan sebagai kelemahan," ucap Sakura datar.

Suigetsu mengangkat satu alisnya dan menatap Sakura. "Aku mengerti. Sekarang, ikutlah denganku. Aku akan menunjukkanmu di mana ternak berharga disimpan sebelum kita bergabung dengan yang lainnya dalam perburuan hari ini."

Suigetsu membawa Sakura menjauhi rumah dan menyusuri lintasan dari batu bata yang berliku-liku. Di sepanjang jalan, Suigetsu menyenandungkan nada yang terdengar merdu. Sebuah bangunan yang samar-samar menyerupai paviliun ruang terbuka berdiri di atas bukit tidak jauh dari situ.

Menyiapkan diri secara mental dan emosional untuk menghadapi apa pun yang akan ia lihat nanti, Sakura tidak melambatkan sedikitpun langkahnya saat mengikuti Hozuki Suigetsu menaiki anak tangga yang tertanam di lereng bukit, yang membawa mereka jauh ke sebuah bangunan besar beratap jerami. Sakura ingin berhenti, berbalik, dan berlari secepat yang ia bisa. Namun ia tidak lari.

_Lakukan apa yang harus kau lakukan. Kuatkan dirimu. Jangan tunjukkan kelemahan sedikit pun._

Saat mereka mendekati pondok besar beralas tanah itu, Sakura menyadari beberapa penjaga bersenjata berpatroli di area itu. Suigetsu membimbingnya dari satu kurungan kayu besar ke kurungan berikutnya, empat kurungan pertama kosong.

"Empat orang ini berpartisipasi dalam perburuan hari ini," jelas Hozuki. "Hari ini pesertanya sedikit, hanya tujuh orang pemburu."

Sakura berhenti dan memandangi kurungan yang kosong. Suaminya dulu pernah hidup di dalam kurungan, sama seperti orang-orang ini.

"Ayo. Aku akan menunjukkan padamu dua orang bajingan beruntung yang tidak terpilih dalam petualangan hari ini."

Dua kurungan sisanya ditempati oleh pria-pria muda, keduanya tampak kotor dan berjanggut, rambut mereka menjuntai hingga menyentuh bahu, baju dan celana mereka compang-camping. Sakura memaksa dirinya untuk melihat mereka, benar-benar memandang mereka, dan mengingatkan dirinya bahwa seperti inilah keadaan Sasuke di Sendai.

Satu pemuda berbaring di lantai tanah, tubuhnya yang kurus kering meringkuk seperti janin, matanya tertutup, rintihan pelan keluar dari mulutnya. Pemuda lainnya mengenakan sepasang besi pemberat di kakinya dan borgol di pergelangan tangannya, keduanya saling terhubung umtuk membatasi pergerakannya. Ketika Sakura berhenti di depan kurungan, pemuda itu menatap tajam ke arahnya.

"Datang untuk memberi makan binatang-binatang?" tanya pemuda itu sinis.

Pertanyaan pemuda itu mengejutkannya. Sakura tanpa sadar mundur satu langkah.

Tubuh pemuda itu tinggi dan tampak masih agak berotot, walaupun tampak sangat kurus. Pipinya melesak ke dalam dan Sakura bisa menghitung jumlah tulang rusuknya. Namun ada api di mata _hazel_-nya, kobaran yang lahir dari amarah dan kebencian serta tekad untuk bertahan hidup. Sakura sangat mengenal tatapan itu.

"Aku berada di sini di luar kehendakku," ujar Sakura kepada pemuda itu.

"Kalau begitu semoga Tuhan menolongmu."

ooo

Selagi Suigetsu mengawal Sakura dari paviliun yang menampung pria-pria yang dikurung dalam kandang, Sakura melirik melalui bahunya dan melakukan kontak mata dengan tahanan yang dibelenggu. Meskipun keadaannya tidak menguntungkan, ia tetap berontak dan bertekad, tidak seperti teman sesama tahanannya yang menyerah pada keputusasaan. Sakura merasakan bahwa pria muda yang dibelenggu itu memiliki jiwa pantang menyerah yang sama yang telah membuat Sasuke bertahan hidup di Sendai.

"Apa kau memikirkan suamimu?" Pertanyaan Suigetsu yang tiba-tiba membuat Sakura terkejut.

"Ya," jawabnya. "Aku memikirkan tentang bagaimana dia membunuh Senju Tobirama dan para pengawal yang bekerja untuknya."

Sakura menatap Suigetsu dan tersenyum.

Tanpa diduga, Suigetsu mencengkeram lengan Sakura erat dan membawanya menuruni bukit. Sakura mengira jika ia akan dibawa kembali oleh pria itu ke penjara mewahnya di dalam _mansion_. Tapi, ia salah. Alih-alih, Suigetsu membimbingnya menjauhi _mansion_ menyusuri jalur berliku melewati areal kebun yang ditumbuhi pepohonan lebat. Beberapa menit kemudian mereka keluar dari perkebunan dan Sakura bisa melihat apa yang ada di depannya―sekelompok pemburu, mengenakan pakaian kamuflase dan senapan yang terikat di punggung mereka, berdiri melingkari sesuatu yang terkapar di tanah.

Perut Sakura menegang.

"_Jika tidak ada satu pun pemburu yang berhasil membunuh mangsanya dalam perburuan sebenarnya, salah satu orang akan dipilih untuk dieksekusi di pengujung hari, biasanya orang yang terluka parah saat perburuan atau siapa pun yang paling mudah ditangkap. Di akhir setiap perburuan, satu orang akan mati saat senja."_

Kata-kata Sasuke tiba-tiba terngiang, memperingatkannya tentang apa, dari semua kemungkinan, yang akan segera terjadi.

"_Biasanya, Senju mengadakan setidaknya sepuluh perburuan dalam setahun. Hal itu memaksanya untuk terus mendapatkan mangsa baru. Dia membayar mahal untuk pria muda dalam kondisi prima dari seluruh dunia, dan jika mereka ahli dalam suatu hal, itu akan membuat mereka semakin diincar."_

"Tuan-tuan," seru Suigetsu kepada para pemburu, "Mr. Senju telah mengundang tamu yang sangat istimewa untuk bergabung dengan kalian semua sore ini."

Sambil mengangkat kepalanya tinggi-tinggi ketika para pemburu melirik ke arahnya, Sakura mengamati wajah mereka saat pandangannya bergerak dari satu pemburu ke yang lainnya. Tujuh pria yang usianya berkisar dari tiga puluhan sampai lima puluhan, tiga orang Asia, dua Kaukasoid, dan dua lagi kulit hitam, mengamati Sakura dari kepala hingga ujung kaki, sepertinya senang dengan apa yang mereka lihat.

"Ini Sakura." Suigetsu mendorongnya ke depan menuju lingkaran.

Sakura berdiri tegap, setiap otot ditubuhnya menegang, sarafnya bergetar, bahunya mengeras, dan tekadnya tetap tak tergoyahkan.

Para pemburu menyingkir sedikit, namun cukup bagi Sakura untuk dapat melongok ke dalam lingkaran. Ia tercekat saat melihat seorang pria berlumuran darah yang terkapar di tanah di dekat kaki mereka. Sepertinya pria itu ditembak lebih dari sekali, mungkin di tengah perburuan hari ini, dan kehilangan banyak darah.

Salah satu pemburu, yang paling muda dari empat orang kulit putih, mengangkat kakinya dan menendang pria yang sekarat itu, dan ketika pria itu merintih kesakitan, si pemburu menendangnya lagi dan lagi.

"Penawaran dimulai di angka dua puluh ribu," ujar sebuah suara yang entah dari mana asalanya.

Sementara para pemburu meneriakkan tawaran mereka, seorang pria kecil yang mengenakan setelan hitam muncul dan mengawasi pelelangan tersebut. Ketika semua selesai menawar, seorang pria berusia akhir tiga puluhan berambut hitam kecokelatan mengalahkan yang lainnya dengan menawar satu juta yen untuk hadiahnya.

Sakura tidak yakin apa hadiah yang mereka perebutkan atau apakah ia juga termasuk ke dalam hadiahnya.

"_Senju menggunakan kami semua sebagai mangsa dalam perburuan," _kata Sasuke kepadanya. _"Pria-pria yang lebih muda dan tampan, sebagian masih anak-anak, selalu digunakan untuk kegiatan seks. Dan beberapa dari mereka, biasanya yang lebih besar dan kuat, digunakan oleh mereka yang mendapatkan kepuasan dari penyiksaan fisik. Senju menyediakan jasa apa pun yang diinginkan para tamunya, baik di Sendai ataupun di estatnya yang tersebar di seluruh dunia. Pria, wanita, dan anak-anak. Dia tidak ambil pusing tentang apa yang terjadi pada orang-orang yang diculiknya. Dia sama sekali tidak peduli selama mereka bisa menghasilkan uang untuknya.'_

Senju yang asli mungkin sudah mati, namun pria yang mewarisi namanya ini tampaknya menapaki jalan yang sama dengannya.

Menguatkan diri untuk menghadapi apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, Sakura menyaksikan dengan ketakutan saat dua penjaga menyeret pria yang sekarat itu menyusuri tanah ke arah pohon terdekat. Tidak mampu berdiri sendiri, pria itu tumbang dan berkat reaksi cepat kedua penjaga, pemuda itu terhindar dari jatuh dengan wajah menghantam tanah.

Selagi salah satu penjaga menyandarkan pria itu ke pohon, penjaga yang satunya melingkarkan tali di sekeliling tubuhnya, mengikatnya dengan kencang. Kemudian Mr. Rambut Cokelat menggenggam senapan kaliber besar dengan tangannya yang dilapisi sarung tangan, membidik ke arah target, lalu menembak beberapa kali, secara efektif membuat lubang besar di dada korban.

Empedu serasa naik dari perut Sakura, membakar esofagus dan tenggorokannya. Rasa mual mengancam kendali dirinya yang sekuat baja.

_Jangan muntah. Sial, jangan menunjukkan tanda-tanda kelemahan sedikit pun!_

Sakura menghirup napas dalam-dalam lewat hidungnya, berusaha menekan rasa mual yang semakin hebat. Sakura mengira usahanya berhasil.

Sampai ...

Sambil tersenyum dengan bangga, Mr. Rambut Cokelat menggantungkan senapannya di bahu dan berjalan menuju mayat pria yang terikat ke pohon. Penjaga lain, yang tidak Sakura lihat sebelumnya, maju dan menyerahkan benda bersarung kulit yang kira-kira panjangnya setengah meter kepada si pemenang. Sakura ingin menoleh, namun ia memaksa dirinya untuk menyaksikan saat Mr. Rambut Cokelat mengeluarkan sebuah golok besar, panjang bilah antikaratnya setidaknya tiga puluh sentimeter.

Kemudian Sakura menutup mata dan berdora.

"Buka matamu, Sakura," bisik Suigetsu di telinganya, mulut Sui begitu dekat hingga napas hangat pria itu terasa di samping lehernya. "Pria itu ingin kau melihatnya."

Siapa sebenarnya si "pria" ini? Mr. Rambut Cokelat? Si Senju palsu? Atau Iblis?

Ayunan golok pertama memotong tali yang mengikat mayat itu ke pohon. Tubuhnya yang termutilasi merosot dan jatuh ke depan, luka menganga yang ada di apa yang tersisa dari punggungnya jelas terlihat. Kemudian Mr. Rambut Cokelat mengangkat golok dan dengan satu ayunan kuat, memenggal kepala mayat itu.

Sorak-sorai perayaan dari para pemburu yang tampak gembira menggema di telinga Sakura. Merasa tidak kuat lagi, ia menoleh dan muntah. Sebelum Sakura berhasil mengendalikan diri, Mr. Rambut Cokelat, masih menggenggam golok berlumuran darah di tangan kanannya, mencengkeram lengan Sakura dengan tangan kirinya lalu menarik Sakura hingga menempel ke dadanya yang berkeringat. Mata birunya yang liar menatap Sakura tajam selagi ia melemparkan goloknya ke bawah, bilahnya menembus tanah yang lembut, sebelum ia melingkari leher Sakura dengan kedua tangannya dan menempelkan bibirnya yang basah ke bibir Sakura.

"_Ya Tuhan, apa lagi sekarang?" _jerit Sakura dalam hati.

.

.

TBC

* * *

AN/:

Halo, akhirnya aku bisa nongol juga ya hehe.

Nah, jika kalian menemukan kesalahan, baik typo, eyd atau apa pun itu, kasih tau ya! Aku nggak kuat lagi untuk edit :(

**Special Thank's to :**

**mantika mochi, **ChintyaMalfoy (makasih banyak :D), **FiaaATiasrizqi, **suket alang-alang, **Y O G, **noname (wah sorry yah kelamaan updatenya), **ha****nazono yuri, **mira cahaya1, **Cherry Philein (Iya kak, senengnya ada yang ngertiin xD), **Haruka Smile, **Mademoisellenna, **prince ice cheery, **Little Deer Chanie94, **Tsurugi De Lelouch (kayanya chap ini belum terjawab kak :( ), **kim la so (iya, Sui diam-diam mengerikan hoho xD), **sasusakulover47 (semoga ya :))

Makasih untuk yang sudah fave/foll dan review. Seneng banget kalo dapet tanggapan positif. Semoga chapter ini tidak mengecewakan ya.

Ditunggu tanggapan untuk chapter ini,

Salam, Asterella Roxanne. 04 Januari 2015.

P.S: kalo nggak ada halangan, chapter depan Sasuke bakalan ketemu Sakura loh xD


	5. Chapter 5

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**This Story is Mine, Asterella Roxanne.**

Warning : Rated M for any reason | Bahasan yang berat | Little bit gore | OOC, OC | Typo's maybe | Dan segala kekurangan lainnya.

**Tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun, murni untuk menyalurkan imajinasi.**

* * *

.

Enjoy!

.

Suara detikan jam dinding mendominasi ruangan yang terlihat sepi senyap itu. Sesosok tubuh tampak meringkuk di atas sofa panjang berwarna cokelat kulit. Menggerak-gerakkan badannya sebentar, sebelum pria itu mendudukkan dirinya.

Sembari mengumpulkan sisa-sisa rohnya yang belum kembali, pria bernama kecil Sasuke itu mengamati keadaan sekelilingnya. Ah, ia tertidur di ruang kerjanya lagi. Memang, sejak istrinya Sakura meninggalkan Uchiha's Residence, Sasuke tidak pernah lagi tidur di kamar mereka. Alasannya? Harum khas istrinya masih kental saat ia memasuki kamar tersebut. Ia sangat merindukan Sakura, maka untuk menjaga kewarasannya ia memilih untuk tidur di ruang kerjanya.

Sasuke merubah posisinya, menumpukan kedua kaki yang masih terbalut kaos kaki serta sepatu itu di atas lantai, dan menyandarkan punggung kokohnya ke sandaran sofa. Pria itu tampak menghela napas beberapa kali. Ingatan tentang mimpi yang baru saja ia alami membuat pria itu terdiam. Memandang dinding yang polos di depannya dengan tatapan kosong.

Entahlah, apakah itu hanya mimpi atau memang pernah terjadi. Yang jelas, Sasuke bisa merasakan kehadiran Sakura di sisinya. Sentuhan-sentuhan itu terasa sangat nyata hanya untuk sebuah mimpi!

_Hah, apakah aku benar-benar sudah gila?_

Di dalam mimpi itu, Sasuke sedang berbaring di ranjang kamarnya dengan sebuah buku tebal di pangkuan pria itu. Terdengar suara gemericik air yang berhenti dari di sudut kamarnya, membuat pria itu tanpa sadar menyeringai. Bertepatan dengan suara pintu yang terbuka, Sasuke menutup buku yang sedari tadi hanya ia pangku dan menaruhnya di atas nakas samping tempat tidur.

Ia menutup matanya, pura-pura tertidur. Suara langkah kaki yang semakin mendekat membuat Sasuke lagi-lagi menyeringai tanpa sadar.

"Tidak ada seorang pun yang tidur sambil menyeringai mesum seperti itu, Tuan."

Sasuke membuka kedua matanya sambil terkekeh kecil. Ia menoleh ke samping kirinya, memandang istrinya yang berdiri hanya dengan menggunakan mantel mandi, yang sebenarnya tidak cukup bisa menutupi tubuhnya.

Masih dengan seringainya itu, Sasuke menjawab, "lebih dari itu, hanya kau satu-satunya yang berani membangunkan singa dan bahkan menggodanya, Nyonya," seraya menatap wanita itu dari atas ke bawah.

Wanita itu mendengus, tampak geli sekaligus meremehkan. "Kau yang membuat aku memakai mantel mandi sialan ini!"

Sebelum wanita cerewet itu melanjutkan keluh kesahnya, Sasuke menarik pinggang rampingnya, membuat si wanita jatuh menimpa Sasuke. Ia memeluk posesif dan sesekali memberi ciuman-ciuman ringan di kepala merah muda wanitanya itu. Uchiha Sakura tampak nyaman dengan posisi tersebut, terbukti saat kedua bola mata yang dihiasi iris berwarna _emerald _ itu menutup, meresapi keintiman yang mereka berdua ciptakan.

"Aku sengaja mengganti model mantel mandi itu. Jangan sebut itu _sialan _Sakura, kau tampak menawan dimataku saat menggunakannya," bisik Sasuke dengan suara rendah dan serak. Kedua tangan pria itu mulai bergerak, mengelus punggung Sakura lembut.

Sakura tidak menjawab dan hanya semakin merapatkan tubuhnya pada Sasuke. Ia menggenggam erat kaus yang digunakan Sasuke, seperti mengisyaratkan jika ia menginginkan sesuatu yang lebih.

"Tapi, kau akan semakin menawan jika tidak ada satu pun kain yang melekat di tubuhmu. Dan yang lebih penting, saat kau terbaring di bawahku dan tak berdaya."

Setelah mengucapkan itu, Sasuke segera mencium bibir istrinya dengan lembut. Sesekali memberikan lumatan-lumatan untuk membangkitkan gairah wanita yang ada didekapannya itu. Untuk beberapa saat lamanya, suasana kian memanas di antara mereka. Pekikan, desahan, erangan silih berganti memenuhi ruang tidur mereka berdua. Jika saja tidak dilengkapi fasilitas kedap suara, mungkin kegiatan mereka kini telah terdengar sampai lantai bawah, yang _notabene _di huni oleh para agen Uchiha's Agency.

Desah napas yang bersahut-sahutan, menjadi pertanda jika mereka berdua telah mencapai titik kenikmatan yang mereka cari. Masih dalam posisi berpelukan, Sakura menengadah menatap Sasuke, tangan kanannya terangkat naik untuk memainkan poni hitam Sasuke yang kini lepek karena keringat.

Sakura berkata lirih, "Hei, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke menjawab dengan gumaman, iris _onyx_-nya telah tersimpan dibalik kelopak mata yang saat ini sedang tertutup.

"Apa kau ingin memiliki anak denganku?"

Ada jeda yang cukup lama, sebelum akhirnya Sasuke membuka kedua matanya dan menatap lurus pada iris hijau wanitanya.

"Apa yang kau katakan? Tentu saja aku menginginkannya."

Sasuke dapat melihat, perlahan tapi pasti kedua mata wanitanya berair, menggenang dipelupuk, kemudian jatuh, mengalir dengan deras disertai isakan kecil. Senyum kecil tersemat dibibir mungil wanita itu, membuat Sasuke yang melihatnya ikut tersenyum. Mereka semakin mempererat pelukan, seakan tiada hari esok untuk merasakan kehangatan satu sama lain.

"_Sasuke-kun, sebenarnya aku ..."_

"_Tolong, selamatkan kami ..."_

oOo

Walaupun insting dasar Sakura menyuruhnya untuk melawan, ia memaksa dirinya untuk menerima ciuman basah Si Mr. Rambut Cokelat dan tidak memprotes saat pria itu menyelipkan tangan kanan yang berlumuran darah ke bawah pakaian Sakura lalu menangkup payudaranya. Ketika Pria itu meremas payudaranya dengan kasar, Sakura mengertakkan gigi untuk menghentikan erangannya, memerangkapnya di tenggorokan. Mr. Rambut Cokelat menyerukan sesuatu kepada rekan-rekan pemburunya saat ia melepaskan dan mendorong Sakura dengan kasar. Pria-pria lainnya tertawa.

"Kita akan selesaikan ini di kamarmu," ujar pria itu kepada Sakura dengan aksen Inggris yang terdengar aneh.

Mencoba untuk tidak fokus pada apa yang akan pria itu lakukan kepadanya, namun pada usahanya untuk mempertahankan kendali atas rasa takutnya, Sakura mengikuti instruksi pria itu dan membimbingnya ke arah _mansion _untuk sampai ke kamarnya, dengan kata lain ruangan tempat ia dikurung.

Saat pria itu mengoceh, menceritakan dengan mesum tentang kesenangan yang akan mereka dapatkan malam ini, Sakura memutuskan, setelah mempelajari aksennya, bahwa pria yang akan memerkosanya ini adalah orang Belanda.

_Lalu kenapa? Bagaimana itu dapat menolongmu? Jika kau tidak bisa memikirkan satu cara untuk menghentikannya ..._

Sakura tidak punya senjata. Ia mungkin saja bisa menundukkan pria berambut hitam kecokelatan itu, namun ia tidak mungkin bisa kabur dari rumah itu. Apa yang akan Hozuki lakukan kepadanya jika ia entah bagaimana berhasil mengalahkan atau membunuh penyerangnya? Ia berada di situasi yang tidak menguntungkan. Seandainya ia sedang tidak hamil, seandainya ia tidak punya satu nyawa lain untuk dipikirkan, ia akan mencari cara untuk membunuh bajingan itu dan mengambil kesempatan yang ada.

Ketika Sakura membuka pintu kamarnya, ia ternganga saat melihat Suzette berdiri di sana dalam keadaan telanjang bulat. Perempuan itu tersenyum manis kepada Mr. Rambut Cokelat.

"Aku membawa anggur untuk merayakannya." Suzette menelengkan kepalanya ke arah botol anggur merah yang terbuka di meja dan juga tiga gelas yang terisi setengah.

"Kau pasti bonusnya," ujar Mr. Rambut Cokelat. "Beli satu, gratis satu." Pria itu berjalan mendekati Sakura sambil tertawa, kemudian ia mengulurkan tangan, mencengkeram bagian atas _sundress _Sakura, lalu menariknya turun hingga ke pinggang. Secara naluriah, Sakura mengangkat tangan untuk menutupi buah dadanya yang hanya dilapisi bra bertali yang hampir transparan. Mr. Rambut Cokelat memukul tangan Sakura dan menyuruhnya untuk telanjang.

Sakura ragu. Merasakan pandangan Suzette ke arahnya, ia melirik perempuan itu. Suzette mengambil dua gelas anggur dan berjalan menghampiri si pemburu yang kuat itu. Sakura menyaksikan saat Suzette menyodorkan satu gelas ke pria itu. Sambil menyeringai mesum saat mengamati tubuh Suzette yang indah, pria itu menerima gelas, mengangkatnya, bersulang dengan bahasa aslinya, dan mendekatkan tepi gelas ke bibirnya. Setelah menenggak hampir setengah anggurnya, pria itu mengelap mulutnya dengan punggung tangan dan mengisyaratkan kepada Suzette untuk mendekat.

Ketika Suzette menuruti perintahnya, pria itu menuangkan sisa anggurnya ke payudara Suzette, dari leher hingga ke pinggang, melempar gelas ke ranjang terdekat, lalu segera menjilati aliran anggur tersebut dengan liar. Jemari perempuan berdarah Prancis itu mencengkeram erat bagian dasar gelas anggur ketika pria itu mulai menghisapnya.

Sakura menyaksikan dalam kengerian yang seolah membuatnya beku.

Suzette melihat ke belakang penyerangnya, matanya seolah mengatakan sesuatu saat ia menatap Sakura. Selagi Mr. Rambut Cokelat terus menjilat dan menggigit hingga ke perut Suzette, perempuan itu mengangkat satu tangannya dan memberi isyarat kepada Sakura.

Awalnya Sakura tak mengerti, namun ketika ia meraih _sundress_-nya yang koyak, Suzette mengangguk, dan Sakura paham kalau perempuan itu menyuruhnya telanjang. Merasa enggan melepaskan pakaian, Sakura tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan, namun memutuskan untuk memercayai Suzette, yang tidak diragukan lagi pernah menghadapi situasi seperti ini beberapa kali.

Dengan keahlian seorang wanita penghibur berpengalaman, Suzette menuntut Mr. Rambut Cokelat ke ranjang. Pria itu tampak limbung, kemudian jatuh di atas ranjang dan tertawa saat ia menarik Suzette ke atas tubuhnya. Seolah teringat kepada Sakura, pria itu melemparkan pandangannya ke seberang ruangan dan mengisyaratkan kepada Sakura untuk bergabung dengan mereka.

Ya, Tuhan, Sakura tidak bisa melakukan ini. Ia bukan domba jinak yang secara sukarela pergi ke rumah jagal.

Saat pria itu menyuruhnya untuk mendekat dengan suara yang tidak jelas, Sakura memaksa kakinya bergerak dan berjalan perlahan ke arah ranjang. Selagi Sakura mendekat, Suzette membawa Mr. Rambut Cokelat memasuki tubuhnya.

"Kau pecinta yang hebat," ujar Suzette saat ia mulai bergerak di atas pria itu.

Ketika Sakura berdiri di pinggir ranjang, menunggu sesuatu yang tidak ia ketahui, Mr. Rambut Cokelat mengerang penuh pelepasan. Saat Suzette turun dari atas tubuh pria itu dan berdiri, Sakura baru sadar kalau pria itu bukan beristirahat setelah seks, namun ia tidak sadarkan diri.

"Apa yang terjadi padanya?" tanya Sakura. "Apa dia mengalami serangan jantung?"

"Anggur." Suzette tersenyum.

"Anggurnya?" Semua mulai tampak jelas. "Ya, Tuhan, kau mencampurkan obat ke dalam anggurnya."

"Benar, anggur pria itu."

"Kau melakukan ini demi aku, kan? Oh, Suzette, kau memberikanku sedikit waktu, tapi kau juga membahayakan dirimu sendiri. Bagaimana aku bisa berterima kasih?"

"Aku sudah jadi wanita jalang sejak umur lima belas tahun," kata Suzette.

"Oh, Suzette, aku sangat ..."

Suzette mengangkat tangan dan mengisyaratkan agar Sakura berhenti. "Dia akan tidur sepanjang malam. Kau ..." Suzette menunjuk Sakura, "dan aku ..." ia menunjuk dirinya sendiri, "di ranjang saat dia bangun."

"Ya, aku mengerti. Jika aku di ranjang bersamanya dan dia tidak ingat apa yang telah terjadi, dia mungkin akan mengira kalau kita melakukan seks dengannya. Tapi apa yang harus kulakukan jika dia menginginkan _morning sex_? Kita tidak bisa begitu saja mencampurkan obat ke dalam jus jeruknya."

"Tidak akan," sanggah Suzette. "Dia tidak akan bisa."

"Tidak akan bisa?"

Suzette meluruskan jari telunjuknya, lalu menekuknya hingga setengah.

Sakura hampir tertawa. "Obat yang kau campurkan ke dalam anggur bukan hanya membuatnya tidak sadarkan diri tapi juga ..." Sakura meniru gerakan jari telunjuk Suzette.

"Obat kuno dari pulau," ujar Suzette. "Banyak tanaman tumbuh di sini. Aku buat dan sembunyikan."

Sakura memandang Suzette dengan perspektif yang baru. Bukan sebagai korban yang menyedihkan, budak seks yang dikutuk untuk menerima hinaan dan siksaan tanpa batas, melainkan sebagai wanita muda cerdik yang belum sepenuhnya menyerah pada kemauan tuannya. Suzette tidak melawan terang-terangan, namun lebih dengan cara yang halus dan sangat berhati-hati. Sakura baru saja mendapatkan pelajaran berharga dari teman barunya itu.

oOo

Uchiha Sasuke tersentak saat mengingat kepingan mimpi sesaat sebelum ia terbangun. Suara Sakura yang hendak mengatakan sesuatu. Tapi, mengatakan apa? Suaranya terdengar sangat lirih, terlebih kata-kata meminta tolong itu. _Sakura ..._

Sasuke mengacak rambutnya kasar. Apa saja yang sudah dilakukan si penculik sialan itu kepada istri tersayangnya? Apa Sakura disiksa? Apa Sakura diperlakukan semena-mena dan tidak senonoh? Demi Tuhan, jika itu benar terjadi, akan ia bantai semua orang yang menyakiti Sakuranya dan akan ia hancurkan sampai sehancur-hancurnya.

Sasuke menghela napasnya, mencoba menetralkan deru napas yang entah kenapa menjadi memburu. Hasrat membunuhnya sudah mencapai maksimum hanya dengan memikirkan para penculik yang menculik istrinya. Di tengah gemelut yang terjadi pada dirinya, pusing di kepalanya yang tiba-tiba saja menyerang membuat Sasuke menghentikan semua pemikirannya.

Ia butuh kopi.

Hyuuga Hinata, wanita muda yang ia ketahui selalu memperhatikan sahabat pirangnya, pasti telah menghidangkan kopi di dapur dan di ruangan kantor. Yang perlu ia lakukan hanyalah pergi ke salah satu tempat itu untuk mendapatkan dorongan kafein yang ia butuhkan. Namun Sasuke agak enggan meninggalkan perlindungan dari ruangan pribadinya. Masih terlalu pagi untuk―meskipun niat mereka baik, dan juga tindakan mereka berasal dari kekhawatiran yang tulus untuk keadaannya dan cinta serta rasa hormat mereka kepada Sakura―mendapatkan tatapan iba di mata mereka. Ia tak tahan, jujur saja.

Setelah perlahan berdiri, Sasuke menangkup bagian belakang lehernya kemudian memijat otot-otot yang nyeri, dan meringis kala tak sengaja pria itu menekan bekas luka yang kini perlahan mulai mengering. Sasuke berjalan melintasi ruang kerja yang temaram, sebagian cahaya matahari pagi menembus jendela yang tertutup. Ia membuka pintu dan berjalan ke lorong. Suara kegiatan rumah tangga yang terjaga dan aktif samar-samar terdengar saat ia keluar dari pengasingannya. Ketika ia mendekati dapur, aroma kopi dan daging asap memancingnya untuk lebih mendekat, namun saat sayup-sayup terdengar suara wanita, Sasuke berhenti dan menempelkan tangannya di pintu dapur.

_Kau harus makan dan tidur serta berinteraksi dengan yang lainnya jika kau ingin tetap waras selagi mencari Sakura._

Sasuke mendorong pintu dan memasuki dapur. Suara yang ia dengar barusan adalah suara Hyuuga Hinata, Temari dan juru masak yang sejak lama bekerja di Uchiha's Residence, Hagiwara Tayuya. Ketiga wanita itu menoleh dan menatap Sasuke.

"Selamat pagi," sapa Sasuke sambil berjalan menghampiri mesin pembuat kopi.

"Apa tidurmu cukup?" tanya Hinata kemudian memberi isyarat kepada Tayuya, yang dengan segera mengisi sebuah piring kosong dengan daging asap, telur, kentang gorreng, dan dua potong biskuit.

"Ya, cukup. Mengingat apa yang telah dimasukkan oleh Shikamaru pada minumanku sore kemarin," jawabnya sembari melirik Temari yang kini berpura-pura sibuk dengan sarapannya. Sasuke menuangkan kopi hitam panas ke dalam cangkir, mengangkat cangkir itu ke mulutnya, dan menikmati sesapan pertama.

"Duduklah dan makan," ujar Hinata kepada Sasuke saat Tayuya menghidangkan piring yang penuh di meja. "Naruto akan mengoceh padamu, dan juga padaku jika makanan yang dihidangkan ini tidak kau habiskan."

Sasuke melempar tatapan geli ke arah Hinata. "Ia tidak akan mengoceh padamu. Berani taruhan." Sasuke meletakkan cangkir UT oranye di samping piringnya, menarik kursi, dan duduk di seberang Temari. Mengabaikan perubahan pada air muka Hinata. "Di mana Shikamaru?" tanya Sasuke sambil menatap wajah sahabat istrinya itu.

"Shikamaru sedang mandi. Dia akan turun tidak lama lagi," jawab Temari.

Sasuke tidak menjawab, hanya mengangguk kecil. Ia menunduk dan mengamati makanan yang ada di depannya.

"Masakan eropa, heh?" ucapnya terlebih pada diri sendiri.

"Aku berinisiatif menghubungi Haruno Sasori semalam sebelum pergi tidur," kata Temari setelah berhasil menghabiskan daging asapnya. Ia menatap serius pada Sasuke, "Kupikir dia perlu tahu bahwa Sakura menghilang. Dan mungkin juga ia dapat membantu."

Sasuke mengangkat pandangannya dari piring dan bertemu dengan tatapan Temari yang tidak bersahabat. "Kau benar. Ya, tentu saja. Dia perlu tahu. Terima kasih." Sasuke sama sekali belum mengabari Haruno Sasori, kakak Sakura. Demi apapun, ini sudah memasuki hari keenam.

"Dia akan mengambil penerbangan pertama dari Beijing pagi ini."

"Dia akan datang kemari?!"

"Makan dulu, bicaranya nanti saja." Hyuuga Hinata melemparkan pandangan gusar kepada Temari.

Temari mengangkat bahu, tak acuh, mengambil gelas dan menenggak sampai tetes terakhir jus jeruknya, mendorong kursi ke belakang, lalu berdiri. Tepat ketika ia berjalan dan meletakkan piring serta cangkirnya ke bak pencuci piring, Shimura Sai memasuki dapur dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Bagus, ternyata sudah bangun. Mr. Uchiha bisakah Anda ikut dengan saya?" Sai menatap Sasuke. "Naruto ingin menemuimu sekarang juga. Dia mendapatkan petunjuk baru."

Tanpa memedulikan sarapannya, Sasuke berdiri dan melesat keluar dari dapur. Terdengar panggilan Hinata dan teriakan Temari yang menyuruhnya kembali dan menghabiskan sarapannya, tapi tidak dihiraukan Sasuke. Sai mencoba untuk menyamai langkah atasannya itu, kakinya yang besar berdebum di lantai kayu lorong. Naruto menemui Sasuke di pintu. Ia menyodorkan beberapa lembar _printout _komputer.

"Banyak hal yang ingin aku jelaskan padamu," mulai Naruto. Ia berjalan sembari memberi isyarat pada Sasuke untuk mengikutinya masuk ke dalam ruang kerjanya. "Informasi positif mulai berdatangan sejak dini hari tadi. Ya, setelah kau menemukan petunjuk tentang jalur mana yang dipakai si penculik Sakura, sedikit meringankan beban agen kita untuk mencari informasi."

"Bisakah langsung ke inti, Naruto? Aku sedang malas berbasa-basi," ucap Sasuke ketus.

Naruto terkekeh pelan. Ia menunjuk lembaran _printout _komputer yang ada di genggaman Sasuke. "Di sana telah lengkap dijelaskan, Sasuke. Sebuah kapal _mini _pesiar berlayar dari Pelabuhan Tokyo enam hari yang lalu. Ya, bertepatan dengan penculikan Sakura. Pemilik kapal _mini_ pesiar itu adalah U.J. Nes Enterprise." Naruto terdiam sebentar, kemudian melancarkan sebuah pertanyaan. "Apa kau mengerti sesuatu, Sasuke?"

Sasuke terdiam.

"Menurut informasi yang didapatkan susah payah oleh agen kita, kapal itu mengangkut dua orang penumpang, sepertinya merupakan tamu penting dari petinggi U.J. Nes Enterprise. Dan nama salah satu penumpang wanita tersebut adalah ... Harukaze Sakura."

Sasuke melotot kaget. U.J. Nes Enterprise. Harukaze Sakura.

"Bajingan sialan!" Sasuke mulai kehilangan kontrol atas dirinya. "U.J. Nes Enterprise? Jika kita urai akan menjadi U-j-n-e-s, Ujnes, dan jika dieja terbalik menjadi Senju. SENJU! Lalu, Harukaze Sakura? Ia sengaja memakai nama Sakura, dengan sedikit modifikasi pada nama keluarganya. Dia ingin aku tahu, jika Sakura benar-benar ada padanya. Dia mengolok-olokku!"

"Dia ingin membuatmu kesal," Naruto mengiyakan. "Hal yang paling ditakutkan malah terjadi sekarang. Sasuke, ingat. Saat ini, kau harus tahu bahwa, lebih dari apa pun juga, dia ingin membuatmu menderita dan dia akan terus melakukannya setiap kali ada kesempatan."

"Siapa sebenarnya orang ini? Kenapa ia begitu membenciku?" Sasuke memang memiliki banyak musuh, namun ia tidak tahu dan tidak percaya jika ada orang yang sampai mengirim pembunuh untuk membunuh para pegawainya dan anggota keluarga mereka serta menculik istrinya.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan Senju Tobirama.

Namun Senju sudah mati. Mati ditangannya sendiri. Orang yang sudah mati tidak akan bisa bangkit kembali, terutama setelah kau memenggal kepalanya.

"Dia bukan Senju Tobirama," ujar Naruto lirih. "Dia mungkin menyebut dirinya Senju, tapi dia bukan yang asli."

"Memang bukan, tapi aku mulai menganggap kalau dia adalah peniru yang hebat."

"Kembalilah ke rumah dan tunjukkan pada yang lain kalau kau baik-baik saja. Makanlah dan setelah itu periksa informasi yang kita dapatkan sejauh ini." Naruto menelengkan kepalanya ke jalan yang mengarah kembali ke Uchiha Residence.

"Apa kapal _mini _pesiar milik U.J. Nes Enterprise berlabuh di Cina?" tanya Sasuke. "Aku berani bertaruh jika ia memiliki pulau pribadinya sendiri di suatu tempat di wilayah Cina atau Korea."

"Aku juga berpikir seperti itu. Dan Shikamaru setuju. Itu sebabnya sekarang kami sedang mencari daftar semua pulau yang dimiliki secara pribadi di Laut Kuning, di Samudra Pasifik bagian barat, dan juga sekitar selat Korea."

"Ada yang salah dengan semua ini." Sasuke berjalan di samping Naruto saat mereka menuju ke rumah. "Sepertinya dia memang ingin kita tahu ke mana Hozuki membawa Sakura, seolah mereka memberikan kita undangan agar mengikutinya."

"Tidak usah berpikir terlalu jauh seperti itu. Aku tahu ke mana arah jalan pikiranmu. Dia tidak akan membunuh Sakura, setidaknya belum, sebelum dia berhasil membuatmu menderita jauh lebih lama ketimbang beberapa hari atau minggu."

"Kalau begitu, ia berpikir untuk memancingku ke dalam perangkap."

"Itu kalau dia bodoh. Dia pasti tahu sekuat apa orang-orang yang akan kau bawa bersamamu."

Sasuke berhenti di tengah perjalanan dan menatap langsung ke arah Naruto. "Bisakah kau membuat profil Senju Tobirama yang baru ini berdasarkan sedikit informasi yang kita punya?"

"Dengan menggunakan info yang kita punya, fakta yang kita tahu tentang Senju asli, dan memanfaatkan keahlian serta instingku, kurasa aku bisa membuat profil sementara. Kemudian aku bisa menambahkannya setelah kita tahu lebih banyak tentangnya."

Sasuke mengangguk sekali, kemudian kembali bertanya, "Naruto, apa menurutmu ia mencoba untuk meniru Senju yang asli?"

"Ya, benar," jawab Naruto. "Sebenarnya, aku mengira kalau ia mengidolakan Senju, bahkan ingin menjadi Senju. Dia menyalahkanmu atas kematian idolanya dan berniat untuk menghukummu."

"Kalau begitu, dia sama gilanya dengan yang asli."

"Benar-benar sinting dan jahat hingga ke akarnya, seperti Senju yang asli."

Mereka berdua kemudian kembali melanjutkan perjalanan yang tertunda dengan ditemani keheningan. Sampai suara lirih Sasuke kembali memecahkan suasana.

"Hei, Naruto. Aku ingin kau menghubungi _dia_."

"A-apa?!"

"Aku berpikir, kenapa orang yang meniru Senju harus menunggu selama delapan belas tahun untuk menghidupkan kembali Senju Tobirama? Pasti ada alasan tertentu, 'kan? Karena itu, kita harus menyusun rencana yang matang untuk melawannya."

"A-apa maksudmu kalau ki-kita akan melawannya dengan..."

"Ya. Aku, kau, Ino dan _dia._"

oOo

Senju Tobirama mengamati dari deretan jendela _penthouse_-nya di Roma. Pemandangan indah dari Vatican Park adalah salah satu alasannya menyewa apartemen yang berdiri di tanah seluas kira-kira sembilan ratus meter persegi lebih itu, sangat luas untuk ukuran tanah di Roma. Majalah real estat lokal membanggakan _penthouse _ganda ini sebagai _penthouse _paling mewah di Roma, atau mungkin di seluruh dunia.

Walaupun kegiatan bisnis internasionalnya membuat Tobirama sering kali bepergian, ia senang menghabiskan sebagian besar waktunya di sini. Namun tidak lama lagi, sebuah persoalan yang sangat penting akan mengharuskannya untuk bepergian cukup lama. Ia akhirnya berhasil menemukan cara untuk melunasi hutang lamanya, untuk pada akhirnya membalaskan dendam terhadap musuh bebuyutannya.

Walaupun keinginannya sudah tak tertahankan, Tobirama tahu bahwa ia harus sabar. _Hal baik datang kepada mereka yang penyabar._

Tidak lama lagi, ia akan memperkenalkan dirinya kepada Uchiha Haruno Sakura, namun sampai saat itu tiba, Hozuki akan mengurus wanita itu dengan sangat baik. Tobirama ingin agar istri Uchiha Sasuke itu mengenal setiap aspek dari bisnis yang membuatnya menjadi miliarder dan mempelajari secara langsung bagaimana Uchiha Sasuke mendapatkan harta kekayaan yang melimpah. Uang yang Uchiha dan Namikaze serta Yamanaka Ino curi. Mereka adalah pembunuh dan pencuri. Namun Tobirama tahu bahwa kini Ino dan Naruto tidak lebih dari sekadar kaki tangan Uchiha Sasuke, sama seperti ketika mereka masih di Sendai.

Tobirama tersenyum ketika membayangkan musuh bebuyutannya kelabakan mencari keberadaan sang istri tercinta. Sakura merupakan wortel yang akan Tobirama ayun-ayunkan di depan Sasuke, seolah memberi harapan bahwa ia akan berhasil menemukan dan menyelamatkan istrinya.

Harapan kosong.

Namun dalam beberapa hari atau minggu―atau bahkan beberapa bulan―ke depan, ia akan sangat menikmati saat ia membuat Uchiha Sasuke berlutut dan memohon.

Ketika tawa menggejolak dalam dirinya, Tobirama mengecek jam tangannya. Ia telah mengirim asisten pribadinya untuk menjemput tamunya dan membawa pria itu ke sini untuk berkunjung. Seolah tanpa aba-aba, Senju Hashirama melangkah dari pintu masuk lift pribadi ke dalam apartemen mewah Tobirama.

Dengan lengan terbuka lebar, Tobirama menemui Hashirama dan menyambut rekan sebangsanya sekaligus saudara kandungannya itu dengan pelukan hangat. Setelah mereka agak sedikit menjauh, Tobirama berkata, "Aku sangat senang kau mau menerima undanganku."

"Mana mungkin aku berkunjung ke Roma lalu pergi tanpa menemuimu, _Otouto_."

Hashirama bisa menjadi seorang pria yang menawan jika ia mau, namun Tobirama tahu, mungkin lebih dari siapa pun, bajingan keji macam apa saudara kandungnya itu sebenarnya. Tapi siapa di antara teman-temannya yang tidak mempunyai sedikit cela?

"Apa kau akan lama berada di Roma?"

"Beberapa hari lagi," jawab Hashirama sembari mengikuti Tobirama ke area ruang tamu atau ruang makan besar yang membentang di sepanjang bangunan itu. "Aku makan dengan Danzo semalam. Dia bilang kalau kau tidak lama lagi akan segera mengadakan perburuan. Aku tidak lagi berburu sesering yang kulakukan dulu, tapi jika kau yang secara pribadi mengadakan acara itu, aku mau diikutsertakan."

"Tentu, tentu kak. Namamu sudah pasti selalu berada di daftar teratas jika aku mengadakan perburuan. Dan pastinya kau boleh membawa tamu bersamamu."

Tobirama mengisyaratkan agar Hashirama duduk di sampingnya ketika ia meregangkan tubuhnya dengan nyaman di sofa kulit. "Aku sedang mengerjakan persiapannya untuk membuat ini menjadi perburuan yang tak terlupakan bagi salah seorang tamuku. Prosesnya sudah berjalan bertahun-tahun, jadi sabar sedikit, Kawan."

"Mungkin kau bisa memberiku gambaran _kecil_nya." Hashirama mengisyaratkan ukuran yang sangat kecil dengan mendekatkan ibu jari dan telunjuknya hingga hampir menempel. "Apa yang akan membuat perburuan ini menjadi tak terlupakan?"

"Mangsanya adalah seorang wanita yang sekaligus menjadi hadiah utamanya," ujar Tobirama. "Pemenangnya boleh melakukan apa pun terhadap wanita itu. Dia boleh membunuh atau membiarkan wanita itu tetap hidup untuk kepuasannya sendiri sampai ia bosan."

Alis Hashirama berkerut. "Apa yang membuat wanita ini begitu berharga? Dia cuma wanita biasa."

"Tapi dia bukan sekadar wanita biasa. Dia adalah ..." Tobirama menyeringai kejam.

"... istri Uchiha Sasuke."

.

.

TBC

* * *

AN:/

Semuanya, aku mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya! *bungkuk*

Pertama, aku mohon maaf karena udah nelantarin fict ini selama *itung jari* huee udah 3 bulan yaaa..

Kedua, aku mohon maaf karena nggak bisa nepatin janji untuk membuat scene Sasuke ketemu Sakura di chapter ini T_T serius, _timing_-nya bener-bener nggak cocok dan kalo masih dipaksain ntar malah jadi aneh chapter ini.

Ketiga, ini yang paling penting, aku mohon maaf jika semakin lama fict ini makin gaje... Bahkan aku ngerasa ini udah keluar jalur dari genre. Sebenernya sih bisa, tiap chapter disisipin adegan yang bikin tegang, cuman karena fokus aku lagi terpecah belah jadi susah.. Maafin yaa T_T

Daaaan, aku mau ngucapin sesuatu sama kalian, mungkin ini udah telat banget bahkan basi ya, cuma aku rasa aku perlu banget ngucapin ini ke kalian.

_Thank youuuuuu so much _untuk kalian semua yang udah ngenominasiin dan juga ngevote fanfict ini di ajang IFA 2014 kemarin. Aku nggak nyangka sumpah bisa menang di _best suspense_. Sungguh, karya ini bukan apa-apa jika tanpa kalian semua :') *love love love*

* * *

**Bales Review~**

mira cahya1 : ini udah update, maaf lama ya.. makasih banget udah nungguin hehe. Iya papa Saus~uke lambat bener utk nyelamatin mom Saku, pengen jitak rasanya haha

**suket alang alang : ini udah update, maaf lama ya.. Iya, kasihan ya mom Saku, aku juga gak tega liatnya *digeplak* Mom Saku pasti aman kok, tenang aja haha. btw, sori nggak bisa update kilat, utk our story pasti dilanjut kok ~**

kimmy ranaomi : ini udah update, maaf lama ya.. Haha so pasti, yang nyium mom Sakura tanpa izin pasti langsung di babas bingkas (?) oleh papa Sasu haha. Oh, iya, sori banget nggak bisa mempertemukan mereka, aku juga pengen kok. Tapi ya _timing_-nya belum pas. Amiiiin, rumah tangga SasuSaku pasti langgeng abadi bahagia deh sampe cucu cicit dan tujuh turunan lainnya wkwk~

**Kimiarraso : haha cuma di pegang-pegang doang kok, kalo beneran di grepe-grepe, dia mati duluan di amaterasu papa Sasuke xD**

helsidwiyana6 : ini udah update, maaf lama ya.. aduh sabar ya nunggu aksi papa Sasu nyelametin mom, aku juga kasian loh sama mom~

**youngielou : aduh kayanya firasat buruk kamu nggak tepat loh. Mom Saku selamet kok dari grepe-grepe Mr. Rambut Cokelat hehe~ ayo, kita berdoa bersama agar mom Sakura tetep bertahan sampe papa Sasu nyelametin dia..**

Guest : ini udah update, maaf lama ya.. aduuh maaf ya kalo aku kejem sampe bikin kamu doki-doki xD oh, ya, jangan panggil admin dong, kamu bisa panggil saya Aster atau apa pun deh. Dan juga, lain kali pake nama ya..supaya aku nggak bingung manggil kamu apa hehe~

**Naya Aditya : ini udah update, maaf lama ya.. tenang aja, dewi fortuna masih berada dipihak mom Saku kok. Wah, semoga kamu nggak kecewa ya sama chap ini, karena chap ini sama sekali nggak ada tegang-tegangnya :'(**

Henilusiana39 : salam kenal Heni.. semoga kamu udah tau jalan ceritanya ya hehe ~

**hanazono yuri : ini udah update, maaf lama ya..**

Utay : ini udah update, maaf lama ya.. sori banget nggak bisa update cepet ~

**Uchiha Riri : ini udah update, maaf lama ya.. maaf banget udah ingkar janji, papa Sasu belum bisa ketemu mom Saku nih. Perhitunganku meleset, maaf ya ~**

Animea-Khunee-Chan : maaf ya, halang rintangan untuk papa Sasu ketemu mom Saku malah dari aku sendiri.. diusahin dalam jangka dekat mereka pasti ketemu kok ~

**Lullaby Cherry : ini udah update, maaf lama ya.. **

prince ice cheery : maaf kalo porsi SasuSaku dikit, karena ini memang tuntutan plot. Kalo porsi mereka banyak, bearti mau tamat dong? :')

**may : ini udah update, maaf lama ya.. haha maaf jika memotong disaat lagi seru :D**

key : ini udah update, maaf lama ya.. mom Saku nggak bakal di bunuh kok hehe~ eh tapi kalo ngebayangin papa Sasu murka kayanya keren *digetok*

**FiaaATiasrizqi : ini udah update, maaf lama ya.. iyaaa mereka nggak berperikemanusiaan sekali. Mom Saku pasti segera diselamatkan papa Sasu kok ~**

hesty47 eclair : makasih ya :)

**Ore no Hana : ini udah update, maaf lama ya.. aah kayanya emang baru permulaan jadi _suspense_-nya belum kerasa atau bisa jadi karena aku nggak bakat juga :'D semoga gak sad ending ya~**

Neria Mera : ini udah update, maaf lama ya..

**metta c rini : seperti perkiraan kamu, _romance _pasti sedikit. Tapi, nggak menutup kemungkinan bakal ada yang manis-manis kok hehe ~ kalo udah sering ngebayangin SasuSaku _mature_, bakal terbiasa kok ~**

end of **Balas Review~**

* * *

Aku ucapkan banyak terima kasih pada kalian semua yang telah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca karya yang tidak seberapa ini, juga yang telah rela memberikan fave dan alert berharga kalian. Tidak bisa terucapkan dengan kata-kata betapa bahagianya aku saat mendapatkan banyak tanggapan positif dari kalian.. Semoga kalian tidak lelah menunggu karena jadwal update yang sangat tidak beraturan ini.

_Bolehkah aku bersikap egois dengan meminta tanggapan kalian lagi di chapter ini? :"D_

Salam, Asterella Roxanne. 04 Mei 2015


End file.
